HDN K:The Visitors from Somewhere Else (Remake)
by It'sFen
Summary: (HDN K Remake this time the characters I won't allow them to be secondary on the most of the history!) After the defeat of Kurome (True ending) Gamindustri lived in a long peace leaving every each of the protagonist with a peaceful life, until someone called Goldie Flaemnia a girl from another Megadimension appeared making everything change (Currently arc: Fractured Lowee)
1. Prologue: K's Megadimension

**Before starting: The only thing I own are the OCs of this fanfic, all the character of HDN belongs to  
** **Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **and also here is a last advice added on 11/19/17: I won't allow the Neptunia Characters this time  
end up as secondary, so as we could say! the protagonism from a lot of characters will return.**

 **1/19/18: this chapter recieved a fix on most of things involving most of characters's personality, also was extended and a extra was added**

* * *

 **K Megadimension**

 **"My name is Goldie Flaemnia, I am one of the Six Scholars a force that enforces the justice in this World and protects it's living things, This place is Ruled by four persons who are actually the helpers of a powerful being, but that is a history for another day lets see what the destiny has for me today"**

* * *

 **Flaemnia Family Mansion...**

"TAKE THAT!" a black messy haired girl with dark blue eyes wearing a white coat with a large 6S on the back with some spiked ends of black color on the floor end, two line instead of a zip of blue/yellow color, the sleeves having a yellow black end with a long with a skirt of black/blue/white and a spike patterns on the sleeves front and neck part of the coat, she had also a young and cheerful voiceplaying a videogame was doing a great effort of beating a boss after being crushed by the same several times "YAY" she celebrated the victory raising her arms then she streched and took a breath just to lay on the floor

"Goldie..." the word echoed trought the mind of the girl forcing her wake up and look behind her it was a black somewhat spiked haired man with blue eyes wearing the same type of coat with a different type of sleeve end without the spiky ends on below and the colour patterns were more light than her sister having grey instead of yellow, and blue instead of black with only one line of grey colour and having spike ornaments only on the neck zone of the coat, wearing a hat with a clock on her front, having a white shirt with a belt arround it what holded the scabbard of his cane, grey/white pants with a golden ornaments on the end with the words F.S. and shoes of while blue colour having on the sides the words 4L "are you avoiding your training?"

"BROTHER! N-No! I-I w-was!"

"You don't need to lie Goldie... but please next time don't skip or else..." the man pointed at a fridge changing to a creepy face "No more Himawari's Cake until the next 2 months"

"A-Alright I-I am g-going there to train now!" Goldie rushed to get who knows where

"Haa... I can't believe how Himawari spoiled you while I was out working... Well now let's go to the grounds" the man opened a portal over him but before he looked arround the mess up and food spreaded arround the place he shouted "Himawari don't forget to clean the mess up that Goldie made... and also please prepare some bandages!"

"Count on me Master Silver!" a mature womanly voice said from some room

"Even If you are the Leading Maid don't call me Master please just call me by my name!" Silver entered inside the portal

* * *

 **Training Dimension (Clock Platform)...**

"HUFF! PUFF! my legs..." Goldie managed to arrive at the place only to faint in the ground thinking his big brother will take a time until someone said "Nope" making Goldie jump back scared "W-when did you arrive brother!"

"I have been here waiting since the beginning" Silver walked towards a place and waited there for her sister to prepare herself for a serial fight "Alright let's train but! first of all we aren't using the transformations you have to train your normal body if you want to go far in a fight!"

"Alrighty! well now" The same atmosphere became dry and the place was silent until the both began to show a giantic white aura from them meaning the battle started "I am First!" Goldie appeared behind silver and tried to land a strike with her cane coated in sparks but "Eh!"

"You need to do less backstabber and more direct with your hits" the wind stopped flowing, Silver with one finger stopped Goldie's Cane with one finger "I won" Silver in a great speed flew behind her sister and landed a hit on the neck of her sister who only gave a squeal and fainted "If you want to get stronger, you will need to be more precise with your atta-"

*CLASH*

"Im not falling for than one neither" Silver grabbed Goldie's leg who tried accelerate to gain distance from him and threw her away

"Tch!" Goldie once again accelerated dissapearing from Silver's sight who only did a grin and closed his eyes waiting for something until he did a backflip avoiding the kick from Goldie who appeared from behind once again "Im not letting you run!" Goldie grabbed her cane and grabbed both ends of the same before getting out the stick from the golden piece what holded a giantic fang and had a handle, she grabbed the handle as a sword and pointed the same empty space to his brother "Got you!" from the hole a sparks started to appear until they took a form of a blade

"Oh!" Silver crouched in the air and from his back two giantic wings with clock ornaments appeared and in instant the wings covered the front of him blocking the Beam and deflecting it to another place "that wasn't a half bad actually!"

"Im not over Yet!" Goldie managed to appear above Silver skydiving preparing another attack against her Big Brother

"hehehe!" Silver eyes in a moment changed from blue eyes to a Clock just in the same moment, he was about to recieve the attack he moved to a side and kicked Goldie's back sending her to fly away "The other Legends told you already, if my eyes are like this is completely impossible to do something that I cannot predict and at the same time is impossible to predict me" as he said that he blocked two fists who appeared from the side making a strong wind and a tremor come "using the void magic to create portals to make your fists reach where I am? Nice try!" Silver as if taunting he retured his eyes the blue color

"A OPENING" she appeared down from the ground from a red portal preparing another punch what this time actually managed to at least graze his cheek making silver get impressed for a bit and smile making Goldie feel a giantic pressure and fear before she felt a giant feeling of jumping back from him doing that so after she looked at the massive close call on front of her, Silver was there with his finger pointing to the air

"Woah!?" the clock themed guy said after noticing his sister avoided the attack "you are starting to get good at this, you were just one milimeter close to recieve a Star River" Goldie only reacted with a creeped look after remembering the power of that attack "Let's get this more far, then try to avoid this" Silver Pointed his finger as if his hand was a pistol and said "Bang"

"aaaaaaaAAAAAGH!" goldie felt a giantic air wave crash on her solar plexus before blowing away from the place where she was standing at an uncalculable speed, the attack was too strong even for the field leaving cracks of where she was standing before

"This is a technique you need to learn some day" Silver Proceed to blow his finger and walked towards his sister who was completely on a K.O. and grabbed her before walking towards a portal leaving from the area "Haa... I wonder when you will be able to dominate that skill"

* * *

 **Goldie's Room...**

"eeeek!" Goldie who had now some bandages on her face woke up and looked arround knowing she was once again on her room, she also was looking for someone on the room who seemed to not be

"looking for me?" from the left a maiden appeared she had a long red hair with black ends wearing a maid outfit that resembled the ones from the maid coffee but this one had some changes in the skirt and sleeves, she was also F-Cupped she seemed to always wear a satisfactory smile with closed eyes. she wasdrinking a sip from her cup of some kind of... tea...?

"Himawari how many times we told you to not teleport on everyplace you want" Goldie said with a really dissapointed face

"Is impossible not to do it right?" The red haired lady said taking another sip of ther tea? "anyways silver told me to give you a congratulations for him since he had today a duty that he cannot ignore"

"My big brother and his work as one of the four legends" Goldie for a moment went silent looking at the roof until with an awkward look said "wait... congratulations?"

"you didn't notice when you were fighting?" Himawari opened one of her eyes "you are starting to show signs of the *Race Eyes* he told me you were able to evade one of his finishing move" Goldie hearing those words began to think for a bit until she remembered

"Y-You re right!" jumping from her bed to land on the front "I dodge his finishing mov... ouch ouch ouch!" she once again fell to the bed feeling the pain from the wounds she recieved

"don't get cocky my dear" Himawari said sending a chill to the girl who was there on the bed "the Race Eyes needs time to be dominated, like me I took almost two centuries to dominate it" Himawari opened a bit his both eyes to show her grey eyes and in a second the eyes's iris changed to a skull pattern "like Master Silver told you, the pattern its variable for each race, like your race is a timeskipper the eyes take clock pattern, but in the case of the others like me I take a skull pattern"

"Himawari what race are you then" the moment she said that the whole room became silent while the both began to look each other Himawari was sweating

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well... like A.S. says... Is better to leave some things without any answer"

"aaaww... but I really wanna know" Goldie pouted until a giant bell sounded meaning... "DINNER!" jumping and sending the door to slam against the wall Goldie ran to have dinner leaving Himawari behind who only was sit on her chair until

"That... was close..." Himawari only thought for a moment until she remembered something important "Wait don't eat everything! Save something for Master Silver!" she said while running with her eyes closed

* * *

 **Goldie's Room (after dinner)...**

 ***SLAM***

"That was a lot of clams!" Goldie entered to her room looking arround searching for something "There is it!" she grabs a controller of her console and turned on the TV before laying on the bed and play a game before noticing on the menu screen saying please insert a disc to the console

"What what!" she opened the console to see there was a cardboard disk like someone tried to prank she didn't give up so she searched arround her room "wait..." she realized her room was cleaned by someone until she remembered Himawari likes to hide her games on... "The roof!" she used her wings to reach the roof and move the trapdoor hidden on there to find only a note "what is this?" she readed the note left there

"Let's see... YOU!" the note said The Man in White hates lazy persons we are waiting on the ship and next game will be S**** M**** P**** "NICK!" she ran off her room to catch the culprit also grabbing her cane

* * *

 **Scholar's Grand defender (a ship)**

"Nick are you sure that note is going to work?" A blonde yellow eyed woman with a D-Cup in a tight black suit with a yellow circuit patterns having some kind of a visor with a glass covering her right eye and with two giantic metal boots and gauntlets with yellow square glassed said worried

"Don't worry she will come right up for this thing" A white haired, blindfolded man wearing a white coat with sleeves having the words T.M.I.W. white pants, light brown belt having a 6S with white gloves, white shoes, showing a sing of bad shaving on his face that had bit of hair of different lenght revealed a videogame disk on his saddle bag smiling, behind of the both there was a giantic ship that resembled some kind of military ship but longer , it had only a glass on the front part, and the wings had rockets with the words, Time Fabric on them the ship had a white colour and a black line over the middle of the same the wings were the same

"B-But nick remember that Goldie is agressive when her videogames are on the bet" the Blonde Woman said

"NNNNNNNNNNN!" a voice came from the sky it was Goldie who was covered in a white flaming aura

"She is coming" Nick said grinning and pointing his finger over the place where Goldie was coming from

"I-I am going inside the ship!" The Blonde woman walked inside

"Christina calm down!" Nick prepared to recieve a frontal attack clenching his fist and envolving the same with a strong pure white aura "I am waiting" He standed with both legs separated his right hand as a palm pointing to Goldie and his left hand behind waiting

"NICK!" Goldie dissapeared before reaching nick who already sended his attack and noticed the same, he looked arround until she appeared from a portal above Nick

he just limited to say "...Dangit!"

 ***BOOM***

"That was a close one" Nick appeared next to a hole with a familiar shape looking how he could ended if he didn't move "Rise and shine Goldie we have to deal with some guys messing and destroying things arround on a planet in a low leveled Dimension" Nick said with a sarcastic tone of voice

Golidie replied with a shout that echoed from the hole "I'm not done yet!" From the side Nick recieved a Punch coming from a portal then from the same Goldie popped out from it then saying "Rise and shine Nicky you should not sleep during your job" she proceeded then to walk inside the ship.

Nick jumped and flipped on the air to land "I couldn't feel that one coming" he checked if his jaw was unharmed from the strong hit he recieved then wiping the dust from his clothes he entered to the ship to see arround finding Christina feel asleep, and Goldie was reading a Manga "(I should get a black marker some day)"

* * *

 **Undocumented Planet (after a boring battle with obvious results)...**

"Don't forget to carry them like a potato bag as a initial punishment!" Goldie shouted at Christina while sending texts to the God owning the dimension from some kind of virtual pad that appeared from somewhere

"I wonder where the gobernants of this planet could be this ammount of criminal is just impressive" Nick began to mess arround levitating in circles some of the criminals before placing them inside the of ship "and that is the last one" Nick proceeded to enter at the ship without before looking arround if something was off

Goldie in a blink appeared behind of his companion and grabbed his shoulder "Nick wait don't enter there yet" Goldie and Nick turned arround to see what was coming, the only one who could feel the presense was Goldie

"eh?" Nick looked a bit confused until Goldie spoke again

"Something Lunatic and Dark is approaching from that place" the black haired Scholar pointed at somekind of floating pirate ship thing that made Nick remember someone who is pretty annoying, and really persistent

"*Sigh* I can't believe he is still ambushing us" Nick facepalmed looking at the ground before a giantic pirate ship that had dark wood and gold ornaments on it, the same had turrets from the sidesm a giantic cannon in the front it also had three black sails with a shield line that had inside of it an angered skull and below of the skull it says S.P. and the ship had a skull figurehead with red eyes on it

"GUESS WHO IS HERE!" a skull floating over a robotical body that weared a white suit with dark shadings on the shoulders, a light blue shirt with a black white pattern tie the pants were same as the shirt it was wearing he had also black boots with metal plates arround it, having the left eye zone of his skull covered on a plate that had a ace of spades card stuck on it, wearing a crown with five pearls and swords and with a white light coming from his eye holes walked towards the figurehead's end to look down and open his arm "IS THE KING!"

"Stupid Skull! from all the times why interrupt us while we a re doing our tasks!" Christina shouted clenching her fists looking at the King above her

"Since that girl in front of you!" Goldie pointed at herself with curiosity "Yes you! beat me up time ago us the Skull Party we have been doing that!" the Skeleton King screamed

"Goldie can I please, but please crush him! UP!" Christina shouted histerically at Goldie

"okay I will just wait here playing some games on my Cellphone" Goldie sat down on a Chair that she created using her alchemy magic and pulled out her Phone...? to play some games on it

"RAAAAA" Christina jumped really high thanks to her Mechanical Boots, and prepared to land the first strike "AAAA-OOUGH!" Christina's attack was deflected by the Blade of his foe who landed a kick that sended Christina back to the ground, Christina stood up from the place she landed and looked at the sky "W-What was did he (He is a lot stronger than before)"

"Hyehehe! haven't you two forgot, the only one who was actually able to land a a hit against me me was that Girl!" The King pointed at Goldie, without noticing from behind there was someone

"Got you! Heavenly Hand!" Nick's energy and magic formed two giantic hands that made a fist and punched the King that didn't seem to be recieve any scratch on him meaning that he truly is now stronger

"Don't mess with the boss!" a Reptilian voice sounded from the left letting Nick know he was too late to evade the incoming Pillar, the one who threw the pillar was a giantic skeleton that didn't had legs but instead a skeletal tail he had a lot of spikes coming from her bones and ribs, the same had a skull that was like the one of a crocodile but this one had red spikes.

 ***BOOM***

"Now that I have defeated your friends you'll have to- BRRALGH" from nowhere Christina appeared landing a hit that sended the King away from where he was standing she looked different her hair having now blue color, the green circuit pattern of her clothes was also blue with her eyes now in red color and the only noticeable part of her skin covered red marks "Ethereal form!?"

"She is not the only one!" From behind the skull was forced to jump seeing now the guy with white clothes with his clothes showing not much of a change just some swirls on some places arround the arms and legs and his blind fold had wave pattern and his cheeks had black spikes pattern

"Tch! Ganking on me? let's see how you both can fight against this!" a powerful aura envolved the skull revealing now his skull was covered in black spike marks, and his light on the eye was now red "Yahaha ha! now time to break this up!"

the serial fight started a two vs one that made all of them go at a speed faster than the light they fought on the sky, the attacks were that strong that made the clouds of the sky dissipate because of the wind that flowed everytime they hit and missed, every of the other skeletons on the ship impresed before they remembered there is still another one of the scholars down there "She is Mine!"

"No I will get her head!"

"Go to Hell I am the one killing her!"

"hump!" Goldie pouted while playing because the level of the game was too hard for her

"WE GOT HER!" the skeletons were about to attack at her until she dissapeared from the view scaring the skeletons "Don't worry she accelerated she may be hidden in- BWHOCK!" Goldie landed a kick to the skeleton talking, to jump away and flip on the air to send a wind wave against the others arround

"(I almost lose against that boss)" Goldie stored her phone...? back to her saddlebag to slam with both hands the ground making rock pillars come out form the same defeating each skeleton arround one by one were thrown away until the only ones left were the Generals who were smart enough to stay on the ship "Nice way to play huh Party's generals?" Goldie stared at the Generals

"I will blow you away! because they call me POW!" a from skeleton shouted he had a exagerated ammount of yellow paint on his skull, his arms were broken , wearing only shorts of black colour, black metalic boots and having a lot of dynamite inside his pockets, shorts and ribs

"He e wan t puch hr t zee if seh bleedh" another skeleton appeared from the side of POW he was wearing some shorts but connected to a belt that holded a shoulder plate with three spikes, with only one gauntlet on his right arm since his left arm was missing the gauntlet spikes and the of the skeleton seemed to be broken said to his friend at the side with a strange tone of voice "Heo Golhdie It a ma NUTCRAER!" he shouted friendly but unintellegible

"I wonder if it could be spookier than I am as they call me!" from the left of Pow another skeleton that was smaller than the others appeared this one had a skull that seemed to be cracked in half and being holded with some kinds of black wires, his teeth made some kind of smile his eye holes of his skull were more square than the others, his clothing was a lot of rags that had dark gray colour even his pants had a lot of rips, he seemed to be somehow floating and talked on a tone that was somehow trying to sound spook

"Sinister" Goldie pointed at the skeleton called Sinister that looked at the wooden floor of the ship

"Don't steal my lines you brat" he got depressed

"I will crush her until it becames a carpet! you remember the great tank everytime SNAKETILE!" the Snaketile shouted his name even if it was sadly uncreative in every single word "Let's Go!" all the Skeleton Generals jumped to the ground to meet with goldie who was thundering her fingers

"I am Goldie and..." Goldie grabbed cane with the right hand and crossed her arms "Let's play!" Goldie winked at the four in front of her before revealing her wings and jumping back shouting "HOT POTATO!" the feathers of her left wing turned into metal and she flapped with strenghtthe same sending the metal feathers as a projectile making the four jump away from the place leaving the ground covered of cracks

"I got her!" POW Said before locating himself above Goldie "Gotcha!" the gunpowder of his dynamites lit

 ***BOOM***

POW exploded leaving a great crater with all of his bones spreaded arround, but Goldie was nowhere to found until a red portal appeared a side from the crater revealing Goldie walking from it grinning at the Generals

"Dammit! POW is dead!" Snaketile shouted grabbing his pillar to slam the ground creating a shockwave that forced Goldie to jump

"DA'GATIB!" Nut cracker shouted looking at the crater

"Behind you Goldie!" Sinister whispered trying to grab Goldie with his arms covered in darkness

"Back away!" Goldie Stared agressively making sinister fly back because of a strong wind wave that sending him fly away "uff!" she looked at Nut Cracker who was angered by the defeat of his friend jumped to hit once again Goldie who answered teleporting behind him to send a Kick that sended Nut Cracker to the same place where Sinister landed

"BE CRUSHED!" Snaketile Attacked with his pillar tring to crush Goldie but in the process he recieved a hit from his pillar on his necks "YOU AND YOUR PORTALS!" he stared to Goldie who was on his left "BURN!" Snaketile breathed a great flame against his foe who jumped back

"Woah!" Goldie looked at Snaketile with curiosity before dashing behind him and grabbing his tail to swing him in circles as a rock "And, here comes the bomb" she released the tail of Snaketile sending him to the sy

"Hellow!" Sinister once again tried to attack Goldie but she grabbed his arm and placed her both legs on the back of sinister "Hey! Wha-" Goldie released his arm and kicked him against the air "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa That didn't hu-PWOH!" Sinister crashed against Snaketile who was falling.

Goldie jumped where Snaketile and Sinister crashed and prepared another attack to finish "Fusion Magic..." Goldie created a ball of energy in one hand and moved his arm in front of the both she opened his hand with her fingers closed and grinned "Penta... WAVE!" in front of her hand a white sigil appeared before a white energy wave came from her hand hitting the two skeletons on midair meaning they are defeated

"that should be it..." Goldie stopped for a moment her speech to do a intimidating stare to a rock where Nut Cracker was hidding scaring the General who ran away without thinking it two times "now let's see how Christina and Nick are doing" Goldie revealed her both wings taking flight to see where the battle between the King and the two Scholars was taking place

* * *

 **Back with Christina and Nick...**

"Hyehehe! you both have gotten stronger since the last time!" The King pointed his sword against Nick and Christina theathingly in interest

"Of course we have to get stronger, we are not going to get defeated by you twice, King Skull" Nick was tired of fighting for so long Christina was in the same conditions but the King didn't seem to have any fatigue at all

"I got a name you know!" The King shouted angered pointing his sword at Nick

"Who cares about your name!" Christina shouted at the King who seemed to be annoyed by what she said

"Oh You two are really mean in all senses" The King moved his head down in anger

"Need any help?" Goldie arrived at the field of battle asking grinning at her compations

"No! we can defeat him without your help Goldie" Nick answered making Goldie blink twice

"Okay" Goldie closed her eyes and turned to the ship landing on there and sitting on the stairs to continue playing her game

"Hyehehe! I see you are too prideful of your strenght" The King stared at Nick as a taunt

"We don't need her help we can defeat you!" Nick's gloves began to glow until they were fully white

"Don't get too Cocky" the King sheathed his sword back to it's scabbard grab another weapon from another scabbard a white crystal axe that had a black handle "I made this one by myself! Look the awesome thing that it can do" the King slashed sidewards, thing that confused Nick and Christina until a shockwave reached both sending them away

Christina and Nick were defeated in a instant and landed right on the ground Nick struggled to stand up looking at the King with Bewilderment and Anger "What... did you..." Nick couldn't support anymore and passed out

The King looked at the power his axe with trust and pride "This axe can absorb every single energy of the air arround me and accumulate it into the crystal to only be released when this weapon recieves a signal from my own energy! It's the Ultimate Weapon" The King turned arround to face Goldie who stopped playing her game to approach the skeleton

"Well you defeated the both" Goldie approached the king before doing a stretch in mid air and looking at the King once again "Now it's my turn!" Goldie smirked and closed her eyes.

A great aura began to flow arround her body what started to get covered in black swirls, her right eye wasn't blue and her pupil dissapeared instead there was only a iris of yellow color and her hair was now in a golden color but with black ends.

"(remember Goldie even only being able to use 1% of the Race eyes is enough to change everything) Check this thing!" Goldie rushed to attack the king who in a blink dashed almost reaching Goldie who reacted sending a kick to the enemy and start to make a combo before noticing his foe vanished in the air,

"I got ya!" The King clashed his axe against Goldie's cane creating a great shockwave that moved the pirate ship a bit, the both looked threatingly to each other, until the King kicked the cane, and prepared to finish Goldie with his axe "I Won!"

"!" Goldie realized the great hit she was about to recieve and raised his both hands creating a lot of sparkles that moved in a high speed against the King "Take this! Sparkle!" the clash was too strong, the both attacks collided and created a strong explosion that sended both away, the both managed to stop themselves in the air and both flew back to the ground the both faced each other covered in wounds Goldie with a great ammount of burns and rips with scratchs on his clothes and skin and the King with the wires of his body sparking, and his skull with some cracks

"*sigh* Maybe we should continue this another day" Goldie pointed out being stared by the King with dissapointment

"I think you are right, You should stop with that attack and I should fix this axe!" the King looked at his axe that seemed to recieve some cracks on the crystal, he looked at his left arm who was almost falling Goldie only nodded at it to be looked with dissapoint once again "*Sigh* Until the next time Demon!" The King did a whistle what made from the sky an anchor fall from the ship, with then the King jumping on it and being lifted to the ship

"Hey you five! How long are you planning on sleeping! get over here!" the King shouted at his Generals who were thrown back to the ship by NutCracker who also jumped inside the ship

"Hmph!..." the young Scholar looked at the ship leaving only whispering "See you later Lunatic King" Goldie walked toward their team mates who were on the ground defeated and wounded, she carried the both to the ship before leaving the planet to go back to the Scholar Palace to report their work and heading back to home "This two are really hopeless on everything"

* * *

 **Flaemnia Family Mansion (Next day)**

"YAY" Goldie was celebrating after defeating another boss from the game she retrieved as a reward for being forced into doing a mission with his companions celebrating "Two worlds more!" She looked with hype at the screen

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock

"Goldie... are you there?" Goldie recognized the voice of his big brother and rushed instantly to open the door with her magic and hid on the roof "Where are you hiding Goldie?"

"Up! Here!" Goldie Jumped to recieve his brother with a hug being patted on the head by his big brother who seemed to be very happy for her being this cheerful with him "Haaaa..." Goldie seemed to enjoy that until his brother stopped

"I see you are still this childish, but anyway there is something I need you to do" Silver looked calmed at his sister who rather was confused by his brother asking her some help

"huh?"

* * *

 **Time Factory (Megadimensional Fragmenter)**

"Woaah!" Goldie looked at place arround the walls the wires and the console before looking with more excitement at the Machine in front of her that seemed like a giantic Ring with 3 ray guns attached to it

"I think you noticed I have been away from home more time than normal right?" Silver asked turing his head to look at his sister

"Uhm" Goldie nodded to his brother and walked until she got at his side "What is this machine big brother?"

"This machine!" Silver walked towards it and turned arround"allows someone who is not a one of the Four legends like me or Phoenix travel between the vast and giantic worlds knowns as Mega-dimensions"

"OOOOOH!" Goldie got all her excitement about on that machine at the point of trying to run and touch the machine's consolbe until someone grabbed her coat before flying away to get near the machine

"Woah! woah! stop the hypes for now, don't aim to explode another floor like when you were 9 years old " Silver scolded his little and playful sister who seemed to dislike to remember that day

"sorry" Goldie looked at the side pouting

"Don't worry Goldie" Silver took a breathe and explained her sister how the machine works in everysingle thing about the materials and wiring with physics of the machine... Goldie only understood the part about ripping the reality to enter into another Megadimension, Silver sighed at noticing she didn't understand most of his explanation remembering she hasn't changed that cheerful and playful personality since she was 9 years old "and now The favor I want to ask to you is... Could you please take a visit to another Mega-dimension"

"eh?" Goldie didn't expect she was going to do something she wanted to try "w-wait wait! how!?"

"Visit another Megadimension since I know your interest of seeing new places" Silver coffed for a bit "the place where I am going to send you will be of your like"

"of my like? like a videogame?"

"Not only a videogame, that Mega-dimension is exactly like a RPG videogame, it has everything level system, turn based fights... sometimes and a protagonist" Silver explained

"and I will go to that place!" Goldie began to get hyped again

"yup, but remember this machine is powerful" Silver looked at the control panel "there is a 100% chance of the world you arrive, will permanently change when you start to fight your power is far over the limits of that place, that means the magic of our world transfer to there, and even the three power forms The Overdrive, The Magical and The Ethereal form will be there, but none will be able to reach the Rebirth unless someone finds a way to reach it there"

"That means I have to be careful!" Goldie clenched both fists in determination losing her hype instantly

"yes, but remember don't feel guilty if something like that happens, on our world there's always a way to fix that" Silver approached Goldie looking at the rags and bandages on her body in worry "But first of all you will have to recover from your wounds so I will give you ten days, even if you recover in less of ten days you will use that time to prepare yourself"

"I-I got it!" Goldie already knew she couldn't negate to the orders of his big brother, she already knew with the fight of before she lacks a great ammount of skills and defense, the both Left from the fabric, and like that Goldie took four days to recover and in the six days left his maid Himawari trained her about the properly ways to fight, she had a hard moment during the left days since she was in a process of being beaten by her own maid in seconds until she started to learn better how to use her cane thanks to the hints of her

 **Timeskip!** **(10 days later)...**

"Dudu du... Dadarada..." Silver was humming some song that he heard time ago drinking some black tea "oh! Hello Goldie everything is prepared" Silver salutated to her sister who arrived from her elevator her cane this time was on a scabbard and she was scretching her arms "I see you are now using the cane on your scabbard, but now I will ask ready for what will happen next? cause you might end up creating a great ammount of destruction during your stay in there"

"I am ready, I will take the blame of everyhting bad it could happen there" Goldie clenched his fists and raised them in determination

"Are you sure about taking the blame?" Silver looked concerned at her sister who nodded in agreement, he walked towards the machine concerned if her sister could handle being blamed by everyone like that "allow me to turn this on" Goldie typed a lot of numbers and letters unlocking his machine and pressed the button initiate, making the whole place tremble agressively, the machine threw lasers towards a plate breaking the same reality as if it was glass until it cracked completely

"..." Goldie looked at the cracked reality in front of her frightened if it was safe, she headed her view to his brother he smiled meaning it was safe, she started to walk towards the portal and placed her hand on it, it was like some kind of door she placed her hand inside until she feelt she was being pulled by force inside of it "Wooaaaaah! (I think this means I have to enter) See you later Brother!" She walked without fear inside the portal

Silver looked at her sister entering the portal and waved to her shouting "Goodbye Goldie! I placed some info in your saddlebag" after Goldie crossed the portal making the same reality fragments to return their place and close the portal the Time Legend was left there alone "then let's now talk to Himawari before she opens her void dimension on there"

* * *

 **Hyperdimension (Virtua Forest)..**

 ***CRACK***

"Woaaah-Umph!" Goldie fell on the ground before looking up the Megadimensional portal was closing meaning she couldn't come back now, she looked arround the forest "so this is the called place Hyper... Mega... or whatever Neptunia" she looked onto her saddlebag to find a map that seemed to be empty, a bestiary and a list of items arround but nothing about a info book, Goldie sighed knowing her big brother wasn't leaving thigs that easily to her, she looked at the map to find she was on a place called Virtua Forest

"Alright! time to have fun!" Goldie raised her hand before starting her adventure to go to one of the four nations "Wait... did I save the portable" she searched through her saddlebag until she founded her portable console "That was close... now Let's Go!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And I am back this is the first chapter of the whole remake of my first fanfic also if you ask what was Edward doing before well he was sleeping, before ending this message I will make another fanfic the name has not been decided but it will be about Neptunia once again... Next chapter will have over 10.000 words so prepare yourselves!**

* * *

 **Extra! 1/19/18... Tomato...**

"Yay! Dinner!" Goldie entered to the dinning room and sat on the chair that specially had her name typed on it "I hope it's some Ramen or even better! Gold quality beef with Ramen!" Goldie was drooling Imagining the Dinner of today

"Guess what's for today Lady Goldie!" A shy voice from some girl sounded in the room Goldie's eyes sparked with cheer "There are stuffed Tomato!" Goldie lost her hype in a instant and threw away the spoon and sporks and ran away from the table

"No no no! That thing is hatefull I hate tomatoes!" Goldie ran fast as she could until she bumped against Himawari to continue running "Not in a million of years!" Goldie left from the Mansion

"Wait didn't we plan to eat a High Quality Soup today..." Himawari was a bit startled at the reaction of Goldie and walked towards the dinning room to meet with the other Maid who was sitting on her chair, she had the type of outfit as Himawari but her chest seemed to be on a D-Cup she had a dark purple hair that reached her neck the hair was perfectly cut without any part longer than the other, she had eyes of red color and was somehow holding a laugh "*sigh* Why are you always into pranking others even if you are second in charge Crystal"

"Pffft sorry..." Crystal was holding her laugh with all the might she had "Is just... Pftt... she hates the tomato but not the sauce made of it..." Himawari began to hold a laugh also "See... Hu... You are laughing too!"

"Ahem... Now Let's search her now... She has to eat her dinner" Himawari walked and stopped pulling a rope from somewhere "You know what will happen if you try that again" Himawari smirked chilling the spine of Crystal

"Y-Yes!" Crystal stood up and began to search Goldie with Himawari but they couldn't find her she wasn't even on her room "Where did Lady Goldie went to stop" Crystal started to get concerned about how did she hid with that ease

The sad truth is actually Goldie has been on the kitchen rummaging arround if there was any tomatoes on the place... they didn't find her until an hour later when she found out she fell on a prank...


	2. Chapter 1: The arrival

**if you got anything to say about the fanfic, or you noticed any error in  
the text remember to message or review**

 **Now with the first chapter**

* * *

 **Virtua Forest**

"Let's see, Are all the things on here?" the young scholar was rummaging through her saddlebag searching if anything wasn't there of the items she brought to the new world "Dimensional clock... Minimap... Cellphone... yup everything in place" She closed her saddlebag and began to travel through the forest paying sometimes a look to her Minimap if she was by per chance walking towards another place

"Goo?" The sound make Goldie look at the place where a Blue Slimy dog appeared with a cute smirk

"That's a cute- OOOW!" the moment she tried to pet the Slime her hand got burned with a secondary rolling on the ground effect "OW OW OW... **!** " the girl stood on and looked at the cute but dangerous creature in front of her smirking as if taunting it was

"Dogoo!" from a bush another one appeared and another and yet another making Goldie feel a long day coming up "GOO!"

"eeeek!" Goldie was buried by a pile of slimy dogs who began to give tickles to her and get inside of some lewd places making her laugh strongly until "I... Have to... Now!" Goldie ripped the ground to enter inside a portal leaving the Slimy dogs appearing over the branch of a tree some meters away from the crowd having a time to get a relief form the struggle

"Goo!"

"eh?" Looking on the lower zone of her coat one of the dogs was chewing in there "little buddy please go back with your friends" the Goo ignored "I should feel really stupid right now, I am not someone who can talk with animals... Anyways get off" The goo was kicked away from the coat making a face of bewilder before facelanding on the ground

"Goo..." The Dog squealed

"with something like that arround I prefer going on the trees" Goldie pulled out her minimap searching for a place noticing the nearest nation Lowee, Goldie before going there she looked more to the map to see if something was of interest before storing the item back to her saddlebag "I have to be careful to not find more things like those dogs" the scholar prepared to set a jump to reach the nation Lowee

* * *

 **Lowee...**

"Woaaah!" the girl while walking looked at the background covered on snow, bushes, flowers and colorful houses before crouching to avoid an incoming snowball

"Eep! I-Im sorry!" a little blue eyed girl with a brown hair that reachs her shoulders wearing a blue overcoat with white puffballs, a pink ribbon with white and blue hat, white thights and blue shoes that matchs with her clothes appeared from some kind of a snow fort apologizing from the snowball "huh?" the little girl noticed something strange on the teenager in front of her "where is the snowball?"

"stupid Rom!" In the other snowfort another brownhaired little girl popped this one had the same type of clothes as the one before with Pink instead of Blue and the ribbon were blue instead, she had the same blue eyes and her hair was longer than the other one "The snowball didn't hit her dummy! you don't have to say sorry!"

"O-Okay Ram" Rom headed towards her snow fort to continue her snowball fight

"..." Goldie was left without words of what just happened because a snowball didn't hit her "... Better let's search for someplace to sleep" Goldie opened her minimap to search something once again just to remember the map because of some Legend won't tell the name of locations unless you have gone there, after feeling completely dumb she sit on a chair near the snowball war watching how the both girls were rampaging against each other's fort until she had a very funny idea

"W-what!?" the snowfort of Ram was melting "stupid Rom! magic is not allowed!"

"nu-huh I didn't do anything" Rom replied

"PFFFT" Goldie just fell on the ground laughing at what she has done making the pink little girl mad

"what are you laughing at dummie!" Ram shouted at Goldie who laughed stronger than every annoying her more making her twin also get a bit mad "thinking the same about me Rom?"

"Uh-huh" The both made a plenty ammount of snowballs and began to throw them at Goldie who was burried into a giant mound of snow

"BWOH!" Goldie popped from the mound hyperventilating until she made a cocky smirk at the twins "you asked for this" lifting one of her fingers the whole mound levitated and turned into snowballs impressioning the twins until the both noticed the snowballs were aiming to them

"Run!" Ram shouted to Rom running the fastest they could keeping the most distance from the girl who was smiling like she already won the both were safe for a moment until, the place they were was covered in shades and the girl was also on the roof above them

"No place to hide!" Goldie making a smile released the snowballs bombing the twins in below her, the both twins didn't hesitate and one of them used the another to grab Goldie's leg pulling her against the snow pile where the twins were burried

"..." The silence made stronger as the three popped from the pile of snow looking each other before starting to...

"Hahahaha!"

"Tehee!"

"Hahahaha-Hahaha!" The three were laughing at each other since they had fun burrying each other on snow until Goldie stood from the snow saying "What are your names?"

"My name is Ram and this is Rom" the pink clothed girl answered saying her sister's name while holding the shoulder of her sister

"My name is Goldie..." she looked to somewhere Remembering her surname "Goldie Flaemnia, nice to meet you Rom and Ram" she smiled to the both

"Miss Goldie..." Rom said smiling lightly

"Goldie" The other one said showing their childish way of acting repeating the names of the thing they tell to them

"Rom, Ram do you know any place like a hotel?"

"Uh-huh I know one place" Rom walked towards a place being followed by her sister and Goldie until they reached some place called CPU hotel "here, one of our friends lives there, but most of time she goes to do something, taking too much time to return" Rom said

"Thanks Rom" Goldie patted Rom's head who smiled at being pet while on the other side Ram was pouting making Goldie get a bit worried "you too Ram" she pet Ram too making her a bit mad for a moment without having any signs of stop pouting "See you later Rom and Ram" Goldie closed her eyes heading inside the hotel to see the ammount of NPC people, decorations with also a music playing endless inside with the receptionist waiting on the table in front of her

"Good Afternoon hoy may I help you" the receptionist

"I wan't to sleep on a room, how much does it cost?" Goldie asked

"The cost is 450 credits every week" the recepctiost said making Goldie froze after not knowing what are the credits

"Umm... What are credits" the whole song of the hotel was shut after the question she made making also the people arround froze to look at her sharing the same bewilderment feeling after hearing what did she say

"*coff* umm..." the receptionist holded the insult and scolding back for a moment to explain "Credits are the money of this country and also of the other three"

"oh..." Goldie now realized why they are called credits "I don't have any... but I got money from where I come" Goldie from her pocket revealed 5 Golden Coins with a Diamond star, with the words, 300 Star Coins on it making the receptionist get more confused and impressed for the perfectly shaped diamond star on it making the Receptionist say "well... you can actually convert them, but I will accept it since that Diamond may actually cost..." she shut for a moment trying to get the best lie out of it to get the coins until Goldie realized what she was trying to do

"I will better convert them" Goldie grabbed the five coins and before leaving she asked "where do I can do that?" the receptionist stayed silent for not being able to get the diamond star on it "Oh well I will ask to those two where it is..." Goldie left from the Hotel to be recieved by the twins, who for some reason stayed out waiting

"Miss Goldie!" Rom was the first to spoke "and did you made it"

"No, but I will soon after I find a way to convert this coins, that for some reason that receptionist looked enchanted to them" the twins looked the strange coin that Goldie was holding with three fingers making the both get interest "do you know where I can do that?"

"Maybe Mina knows!" Ram said to her sister who nodded "Come with us"

"who could be that Mina..." Goldie had the question over her head for time while she followed the twins walking toward some place

* * *

 **Lowee's Basilicom...**

"oooh!" Goldie looked at the giantic structure with impression over the heigh and refined castle look of the same

"This is where we live!"

"Uh-huh"

"Who are you two?..." Goldie asked impressed more for two little girls living there

"we are the CPU candidates of this nation" Goldie had still no idea of what was that supposed to be so she like always

"what is that?" Rom and Ram froze like the receptionist did back there making the both whisper something between them making Goldie use her skills to hear what they are saying

"that dummy doesn't know what a CPU is?"

"I think we should tell her what we are?"

"Leave Mina or Blanc the job of explaining that!" Ram turned arround to talk before Goldie interrupted saying

"I've heard everything, Mina will explain it" the both were shocked at how did Goldie hear the both whispering to each other "Just let's enter there and talk with the so called Mina" She walked inside to the basilicom to find a great hall with long chairs kind like a church on the middle there was a tall blue eyed, blue-milk haired woman having a long hair with worn low pigtails, having square glasses worn, short dress with a long red jacket robe with puffed sleeves and long cuffs, red/yellow graduate hat with two tassels on opossite sides, wearing a long white frilled stockings, red heels and a collar with a red bow and a golden star badge.

"Rom, Ram who is that girl" Mina looked confused to the person behind the twins as if she already knew the next thing to say "Is she looking for a audience with Lady White Heart? sorry she isn't able to do that right now"

"No Mina she doesn't want to talk with blanc!" Ram said

"Are you both then trying to bring another friend inside the basilicom to play and sleep?" Mina once again said something that made Goldie realize the both twins are perfect example of what happens when you spoil them, until she remembered she was spoiled like that too,

"Nuh-uh" Rom nodded horizontally at mina

"I am here to find a place where I can..." Goldie Rumaged through her saddlebag to find the coins she had before and showed them to mina "convert this coins" Mina looked impressed to the giantic Diamond star on the coin

"Is this!?, miss where did you get something like this" Mina for some reason sounded like if she was scolding a little girl

"this are Star Coins, a currency from my home" Mina for a moment looked as she wasn't believing the story until Goldie finally realized what's wrong now "Oh now I understand everything, I think you are asking about the diamond star on it?" Mina nodded upside down "The place where I come from, has a lot of currency and the most valuable ones has kind of gems on it, this one is valued as 300 Star Coins the why it has a diamond star on it, the others have normally some rubies or sapphires"

"I see..."

"..." Goldie was silent for a moment trying to convice Mina until she remembered something important "I think there Is a way you can believe me" Goldie handed to mina her Minimap, who was completely confused at the device on its hands

"What is this?" Mina looked at the device what it was like a disc but with a screen on it showing a arrow and a name on the side saying Lowee's Basilicom and Near of it says Library

"That is from where I came, is a device known normally as Dimensional Map, this map can actually store Terabits of Map info, for personal use, and also this map works in a way interesting" for the next minutes the twins only played arround while Goldie explained to Mina the configuration and thing that the map could do "But there is one thing, This map won't tell placed that the registered user haven't visited, if you see clearly arround of where we are, most of the places aren't named since I have gone there before"

"Now I can believe in your words" Mina said before grabbing the coins and looking at them every single detail of the coing "where do you come from?"

"I... uh..." the young scholar was deciding whatever tell the truth or lie "I am not from here or anyplace"

"excuse me... not from anyplace?" Mina repeated the last word Goldie told to her

"I can say not from any country known of here or any other continent" Goldie tried her best to not reveal any info from her home

"then that means you are from another dimension" Mina said making Goldie look at her

"say, what?"

"there are another dimensions connected to here in Gamindustry, you may have come from another Dimension that maybe is unknown for us" Mina explained

"...Yeah I come from another dimension"

"That explains the coin, and there are any other Goddess on your world"

"No, there aren't any Goddess on my world," Mina looked perplexed about that one fact

"anyways..." Mina continued to ask Goldie more things about her Dimension "Is there are any other currency like this" Mina touched the star of the coin and like that the star was completely stuck on the coin

"Yes there are, The Quantriums and the Out coins, the Out coins, the Out coins are the less valuable currency, like 1 of the Star Coins is worth like a Gajillion of Out Coins, they are also the universal currency being used to bought the most of things of my world, then the Quantriums are the middle currency used to bought things to not get overloaded by Out Coins, one of it are 1 million of Out Coins"

"I see, I have an Idea to exchange this currency..." Mina thought about something common to buy like..."How much does the lowest valuable candy on your world cost in Out Coins" Goldie noticed that was the best way to know

"In my Dimension it costs eight Out Coins"

"In this Dimension they cost 4 Credits, that means in your Dimension 1 credit it may be 2 Out Coins" Goldie placed her fingers on her chin to think about it, and the currency exchange of it was very fair

"I can accept it, 2 Out Coins are 1 Credit" Golide answered making Mina nod agreeding the currency

"Then do you have anything like that Out Coins in your inventory, since this Star Coins could be too much to convert it in credits..." Goldie answered that handing to Mina one coin saying 5.000 Out Coins "Alright allow me to bring some credits to change it for this coin" Mina after that went to someplace inside the Basilicom Leaving Goldie there with the twins who instantly noticed she was completely without anything to do they approached

"Hey Goldie! Wanna play Hide and Seek" Ram asked

"Sure since I think Mina will take hours to get some credits" Goldie walked towards a wall and counted until ten to let the twins hide someplace where she couldn't see them "Ready or not here I go!" Goldie walked arround the room looking for traces of the twins like some giggles or shouts from one of the two

"Shhh!" Ram was hiding on the roof a nice place where none could see her along with her sister Rom who was literally attatched to the roof's bars the both waited

"Ram, is she gonna find us?"

"No Rom she cannot get in this place like us" the both whispered each other forgetting that Goldie already dissapeared from down there until the both looked down to find no traces of any other person "Now let's get to her spot and win"

"Uh-huh!" The both jumped to reach the floor and runned to reach the place where Goldie counted before

"Surprize" Goldie appeared from below the chairs surpising the twins who in a moment realized they've already lost "Rom and Ram were catched!"

"Awww!" Ram pouted and sit on the ground along with Rom who was a bit sad

"...hmmm..." Goldie tried to find a way to cheer up the twins once again until she had the perfect idea "TAG!" Ram noticed Goldie touched her shoulder and began to run shouting "You're It!"

"huh!?" Ram looked at the side to find Rom already ran away from her meaning they were playing already "Wait! don't run!" Ram ran to Tag one of the two players who were running from her "Waaait!" the three ran arround the basilicom being completely loud

"...No there it needs more action" from one of the rooms a young girl with dark blue eyes, with a brown hair that reachs her chin wearing a puffy white hat with brown patterns and blue ornaments, a white top dress sleeveless with chocolate brown lining on that area, wearing a belt of the same color, with a long brown and white thick gloves, wich go nearly to her shoulders with large frills protrunding from the back of the same was writting something on her room ignoring what was going out ouside of her room

"Tag you're it!" Ram tgged Rom and began to ran way making Rom a bit mad and ran to get her

"am I being Ign-"

"Tag you're it!" Goldie noticed Rom approached her the moment she got distracted

"Oh you little! Come back here!" Goldie chased the twins while the both began to laugh running from her

"..." the girl on that room was being rather annoyed by the laughes of the three ignoring the existance of the third

"Now Rom!" Ram shouted making Rom walk back showing on the ground a rope wich Goldie fell on it faceplanting on the ground

"...Grrr!"

 **SMACK!**

"Shut UP **ALREADY**!... eh?" The girl looked arround the place without finding traces of any of the culprits of the laughs

"Shhh!" Goldie who was grabbing a bar from the roof using her legs to allow the twins who were completely frightened at the point of becaming silent being grabbed on their overcoats by Goldie "who is her?" she whispered to the twins

"That's our big sister, Blanc she is the CPU of this nation" Ram said

"She get's pissed off easily by anything..." Rom said

"I think I am alucinating for not being interrupted time ago" Blanc returned back to her room meaning for Goldie to jump back to the floor having the twins sitted on each shoulder of hers

"That was close..." Rom was shivering

"For a moment we were about to have a fourth player chasing us with a hammer" Ram said to the both "What was that Goldie!" Ram asked

"what are you talking about" Goldie asked trying to evade their questions

"That thing you done to get us up there, it was awesome" Ram said

"uh-huh" Rom nodded

"Oh that thing, Is a skill from my Dimension, Acceleration it allows me to accelerate without limits" Goldie's answer was recieved by the twins who were confused about their explanation "It means I can move faster without limits"

"Oh!" the both looked each other "Goldie can you show us how to do it" Ram asked first

"Uh-huh I wanna to do it too" Rom said after Ram

"Nu-uh I cannot do that"

"Whyyy" The twins made a pouty face to goldie

"Is painful to dominate this, since you can end up landing against walls" Goldie remembered when she was young and tried to dominate the acceleration, also remembering the pain and scolds she recieved for ending up destroying walls with her face

"Aww" the both whined and made the cutest faces they could so they can convice Goldie to teach them

"Cute..." Goldie didn't think to teach them how to do it but there was something rare that the twins noticed "Cute..." Goldie's face turned into a creepy one showing a long smile with her eyes closed

"M-Miss Goldie?" Rom asked scared of how Goldie was reacting

"Hmhmmmm hm hm!" Goldie began to laugh and jumped at them like a animal trying to catch their prey "CUTE!"

"eeep!"

"eeeek!" the both ran away from Goldie who was trying to get them for a minute the both hide on their room below the bed "W-what did just happened to her"

"I dunno... She is scary" Rom replied showing some tears because of the fear worrying Ram for a bit

"Don't worry Rom, she will calm down soon" Ram concentrated on hear where are the laughs of Goldie coming from to allow the both run when she is near

"But if Miss Goldie does not calm down" Rom's words made Ram get frightened about what it could happen next if she doesn't calm down maybe Blanc will end up killing her

"We need a plan! then!" Ram for a moment placed her both fists on her her thinking a way to fix it until "I got it we need to call Mina" Rom looked confused at her sister "If mina brings the credits she needs, she could calm down then"

"Uh-huh that's a great plan" Rom thinked for a bit looking at her door "But how could we pass in front of her

"um..." Ram was thinking something until she remembered what did Goldie say before she began to chase them *Cute* "Rom I will bait Goldie Just run away and get Mina's help I will hold her back" Ram proceed to get out of below the bed and ran to the door shouting "Come and Get- Pwoh!" Ram was catched already by Goldie scaring Rom who began ro run away from the Young Scholar

"Eeep!" Goldie began to run more faster and more more "There it Is" Rom was about to reach the place where Mina was

"Got you..." Goldie grabbed Rom's leg who began to show tears "Cute!" Goldie grabbed then Rom's hand and began to pull her to someplace

"Nooooooo!" Rom shouted

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, the Coin fell on someplace and I couldn't find i-" Mina looked at the scene where a fainted Ram and Rom being face petted by Goldie who was with a creepy look "I don't want to know what happened here" Goldie ignored mina and continued to hug the both twins saying repeatly Cute

"Mina... Help..." Rom said weakly

"No... too... much... tickles... it tickles..." Ram whispered to someone

"Goldie could you please release them..." Goldie was ignoring annoying Mina "Alright! please forgive me for doing this" Mina summoned her weapon a staff and touched Goldie's torso with it "Thunder!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Goldie released the twins who were unaffected by the shock the shock continued until Goldie totally fainted saying before fainting "yada yada yada"

"Are you both alright!" Mina crouched and moved Ram's body to wake her

"I am alright..." Ram tried to stood up feeling really weakened "she just hugged us too hard until we fainted..." Ram tried to remember something else but something was blocking that memory

"Rom are you alright" Mina moved Rom's body to wake her

"uh-huh" Rom was more affected "She patted us with her face like if we were some kind of cat..." Rom tried the same to remember but like ram the memories were blocked

"Im glad to hear you are alright" Mina stood up looking at Goldie who was fainted on the ground with a frightened face "Rom, Ram please leave her on the guest's room until she wakes up"

"No way! I don't wanna move that dummie!" Ram said at mina

"Nuh-uh!"

"Girls, please obey or else there will be worse consequences"

"No!" Ram said Mina looked with her creepy face frightening the twins

"Now... please... leave... her... on... the... guest... room!" Mina said

"Okay!" the both said lifting Goldie's body and moving her to the guest's room and throwing her to the bed making her bounce and crash on the wall "Better we leave her like that!" Ram said

"Uh-huh" Rom nodded

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

"Rom, Ram did she wake up already?" Mina who appeared to be reading some scroll asked

"Nu-uh"

"She haven't woke up since hours ago, and also she doesn't seem to snore" Ram pointed

"I will have to then see if she is alright" Mina walked towards the guest's room to see if she was ok only to find out "*sigh* those girls" The twins made a mess painted Goldie's face every possible thing and even they painted on her legs the words I like to eat Nails, worse she was not in the bed she was on a pile of boxes "I will need to prepare a bath after this" Mina approached the Girl too see if she was ok, nothing she was not breathing neither her heart was beating, mina was frightened she killed someone accidentally, Mina walked outside the room leaving the corpse there as if it was nothing

"Mina, is miss Goldie alright?" Rom asked

"She is alright... but also you two are grounded for painting the face of the guests once again" Mina scolded making the twins whine to escape from the grounding "That won't work! you two to your bedroom now and wait there until I come!" The both twins ran to their bed room leaving Mina right there thinking more about she killed somebody, by feeling guilty she once again moved inside the room to see if there was something to confirm if she wasn't dead "If is hard to move her arm it means she is dead" Mina tried to move her arm but failed in the try, making Mina get frightened thinking and whispering the same thing repeatedly "I killed someone, I killed someone!"

"Mhhm!" Mina tried to go away from the room for her leg being grabbed by someone "Mmmh... Uncomfortable... I need a pillow!" she pulled mina's leg making her fall and she pulled until she reached the soft part where she comfortly sleept on the laps of Mina

"H-how is... she alive... *Yawn*" Suddenly mina feel sleepy for some reason "huh? why... I am feeling from nowhere..." Mina's vision began to get blurry and more blurry until it became dark... she fell asleep without care about anything

* * *

 **Back with the Twins...**

"Uggh!" Ram was walking arround the room stomping "Mina is taking to much time!"

"Ram, maybe something happened to her..." Rom added

"No, Dummy she maybe played us a prank for doing that" Ram thought for a bit "Or maybe she is trying to get Goldie to meet Blanc"

"She isn't like that" Rom once again added

"I know Rom! but anyways she is taking too much" Ram jumped head on to her bed ang hugged the pillow "Too much..."

"Ram... she may be in trouble"

"..." Ram jumped out from the bed having an idea "Rom let's see what happened to her"

"but we, can get in trouble Ram" Rom was a bit scared to disobey Mina

"Don't be scared, we can sneak arround like Ninjas" Ram joined her hands making some kind of jutsu making Rom look confused

"Ninja..." Rom stood up and holding her sister's hand she said "Let's go..."

"Hey I should be the one saying that!" Ram said rather confused by Rom taking the lead suddendly, the both sneaked out of the room to look for Mina being careful enough to not get near blanc's room the both searched for hours where she was even they breaked inside the private library of blanc the both separated once again to search for mina not finding any traces of her again

"Ram, did you find anything?" Rom asked to her sister

"No, she wasn't even in the entrace waiting for someone" The white Candidate replied

"Maybe..." Rom after saying something she had an idea "if she is where Goldie is?"

"That's right! we havent gone in there! let's go Rom!" The twins once again searched for the guests room until they found it the both feelt a strong fear to open the door to see what's inside since they both feel there was nothing good for them inside of it

"Ram..." Rom was shivering looking at her sister

"Don't worry Rom, I will protect you!" Ram replied to look more brave

"Do you hear anything?" Rom asked

"Let's... see..." Ram approached her head to the door to only hear nothing like if someone wasn't there

"Rom..." a small whisper sounded alarming Ram who frightened Jumped back away at a great speed

"R-Ram w-what happened?" Rom helped her sister to get up

"Mina is in there!" Ram runned without caring what's going on inside and opened the door to find a very dark room "where is the... here it is!" Ram turned on the lights to find something strange

"Ram is..." Rom looked at the same zone where Ram was staring to find the same thing It was Goldie sleeping thing that it was right, but then they looked in detail she was sleeping on the lap of someone who was at the same height of the twins... a girl wearing red oversized clothes that looked very familiar to the twins, the girl had blue hair, and for more there was two gold ring near her "Ram who is she?" Rom didn't realize

"Is that..." Ram began to realize who was there it was "M-Mina!?"

"M-Mina?" Rom looked more detailed to the girl sleeping there, until she noticed she was wearing Mina's clothes even the graduate cap but this one was kind of falling to the side, and also her coat was falling to the sides, with her dress almost revealing her chest completely, in a moment Rom recognized the girl after seeing clearly the face "M-Mina!" Rom pointed at the girl sleeping

"W-What happened to her!" Ram was alarmed so she runned fast to see closer the younger version of Mina, Ram tried to make her wake but nothing worked, she then had an idea "Please forgive me for doing this" Ram closed her eyes to slap Goldie in the face

"OUCH!" Goldie was instantly awake from the pain rubbing her face rolling on the ground on pain "OUCHOUCHOUHCH!" she after rolling for some moments she got up and said "what's the big idea! Ra-" Goldie looked at the side of Ram to find a very familiar girl until she recognized it "M-Mina! Oh crap did she got too near!"

"Miss Goldie what did happened to Mina?" Rom asked

"I forgot to say, I-I cannot be sleeping when someone is near" Goldie shivering because she feelt guilty glupped some of her saliva and then continued "Since because of something they did to me! everyone who gets near me, falls asleep and turns younger unless is..." Goldie realized she has to wake up Mina now she runned near the Young Mina and shouted with all her might "WAKE UP!"

"Kyaah!" Mina was awoken and rolled on the ground feeling pain on her ears until for a moment she stood up and looked everyone "huh? Rom... Ram... Goldie... what are you Doing..." Mina realized her tone was different with also feeling her clothes lose looking arround and standing up she noticed something else "Rom, Ram did you get taller?" Mina was completely confused of what was going on

"M-Mina!" Goldie kneeled on the ground "I am really but really sorry!"

"For what...?"

"The twins didn't get taller, you are actually smaller..." Goldie shivered "actually you are now kinda...*Glup* Younger"

"...huh? w-what?" Mina looked her clothes it wasn't a feeling her clothes were now too big for her "W-What?" She looked how her hat feel down and after looking down she noticed the last thing "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?"

* * *

 **To be... Joking! Starting from today every chapter will have 10k+ Of words! now let's continue!**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?" Mina looked every single part of her body she was smaller now, her voice was completely different, she was now flat, her clothes where oversized "W-What Happened to me" Mina looked at Goldie with a mixture of Frightened and Confusion feeling

"I am, sorry!" Goldie apologized more to the point she hit her head on the ground leaving some cracks on it

"Please explain w-what have you done to me!" Mina not only was more younger she was acting nothing different from a child

"Because of something I did, I am forbidden to sleep with people, because If someone goes near me while I sleep, the same it rejuvenates some years until they have more like the same ages of Rom and Ram..." Goldie was shivering worried

"N-no!" Mina fell to her knees on the ground and grabbed her head frightened "I-If lady Blanc sees me like this..." She began to show tears "I-I-I... Won't..." she began to show more tears "*sniff* Bw-w..."and more and was breathing until "W-Waaaah!" she began to cry because of what happened

"I am really sorry..." Goldie only stayed there with her head on the ground still if that worked to calm down

"W-Waaaah!" Mina was not showing any maturity anymore, she was acting like a child, completely weak and defenseless

"Mina!" Rom and Ram ran near mina to calm her down by patting her back

"D-Don't! Worry Mina calm down! everything will be alright" Goldie approached Mina ang hugged her like if she was a sister calming her down for a bit

"*Sniff* Everything will be ok?" Mina looked with a cute and teary face to goldie

"You will return to normal soon, just stop crying" Goldie patted Mina's head making her blush and smile for being treated goodly, is now totally official she is completely acting like a Kid arround Rom and Ram's age

 ***stomp! stomp! stomp!***

"It must be blanc!" Rom panicked instantly!

"she must have heard Mina crying!" Ram hid under the bed

"If she finds me like that..." Mina placed a fist near his face worried until Goldie pet her shoulder showing something totally different from her usual her face was totally calmed, and she looked mature

"Don't worry, the three please stay near me" Rom ran near Goldie with Ram who bonked her head on the Bed also getting the three near Goldie, with Mina holding thightly Goldie's coat, Goldie turned the lights off

"YOU TWO!" Blanc once again noticed everything was empty without traces of anyone there "I hope this isn't what Noire feels when none is arround..." Blanc turned a bit red since it was too humilliating for herback outside the Room leaving the lights on

"(That was really close...)" Goldie looked at Mina who was with a pale face of being frightened far away from what she could handle

"S-she didn't see us?" Mina asked looking at Goldie who grinned at her

"This is magic from my world it allows me to do too much things freely" Goldie snapped her fingers making someway everything feel different Goldie sit on a near chair and looked at the three "Okay, Mina you can't actually let the CPU see you like that"

"Right!" Mina raised her arms she was acting like some kind of Rom but more cheerfull

"but, in some time she may notice something is off, so we need a way to let her see you" Mina pouted at Goldie's decition it was obvious she doesn't want to let blanc see her like that "I got an Idea what time is it?"

"It's 12:40" Rom asked looking at her watch

"Alright since we are near the Dinner, we need to make Blanc believe your appareance was because of something else... Like a monster of some strange Mixture..." Goldie grabbed something for her saddlebag a bottle saying, Blue dust in a bottle "If I am sure you might be the one who prepares the dinner right?" Mina nodded upside down "okay just throw this flask on the ground and..." Goldie removed the words of the bottle and handed it to Mina "I already explored the place, the dinner room is near the kitchen, so when Blanc is on the table, Throw this to the ground and scream"

"B-But if it doesn't work" Mina questioned to Goldie's plan

"It will work, In this world there are some kind of Dog Slime, so she might not notice that is strange" Goldie stood up and walked towards some place to pick up something "and also this must be the credits right?" she seemed to forget about that for a moment "Ok now I will take my lead... but wait there Is something I have to give you" Goldie handed a piece of paper with a number "Call me sometime if there is any problem" with that Goldie left the Basilicom Leaving the three girls behind there

"Mina do you think that will work?" Rom asked worried about everything

"I don't know but let's give it a try..." Mina walked towards the kitchen to cook something while waiting for Blanc to arrive, Rom and Ram were already on the table waiting for Blanc until

"Guuh..." Blanc appeared some kind of annoyed by something Mina noticed already she was on the table but she waited for something to happen "Rom, Ram have you been here in the basilcom?"

"Nu-huh"

"No!" Blanc clossed her eyes and assented to her anwswer it was the chance Blanc was going near Mina to ask if they are Lying the blue haired Girl took the flask and throwed it to the ground

"Kyaaaah!"

 ***BOOOOM***

"Mina!" Blanc ran to the kitched to find anything but no traces of Mina just a little Child on there who seemed to be frighetened by something "M-Mina!?" Blanc confused grabbed Mina and lifted her to examinate if it was Mina remembering how was her appareance when she was younger "W-What happened to you?" Blanc was showing a face of bewilderment and impression

"I-I don't k-k-know... Bw..." Mina once again just to fool Blanc she cried "Bwaaaah!"

"M-Mina... Mina! Cal- wait a second..." Blanc remembered how she heard a cry before but found nothing, the she heard back there cry was similar to the one she is hearing "Mina stop that, I know you were like this before" Blanc totally realized she was turned into an infant time before dinner

"..." Mina just stayed silent trying to not look Blanc at the eyes "I..."

"Mina, tell me what really happened to you" Blanc tried to make mina spill everything she was still ignoring the question "Mina..." Blanc this time couldn't handle any more of her playing "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"EEEEEP!" Mina was frightened by blanc reacting and by the same she moved a lot until she released from Blanc and ran to reach just a corner where she stayed sit and crying this time for real

"It's my fault..." from behind Blanc heard a voice it was a Girl a bit taller than her and Black haired

"W-Who are you!" Blanc summoned her hammer and threatened Goldie with a stare of pure wrath

"I am Goldie... I came here to the basilicom before to convert some coins and... I have all the fault of what happened to her" Goldie honestly said pissing off blanc more

"RRAAAAAGH!" Blanc rushed towards to hit Goldie with her hammer, the twins and Mina closed her eyes awaiting for the hurtful moment "eh?" The hammer was stopped by Goldie Blanc was completely shocked

"Please calm down you don't want to fight without a reason" Goldie tried to talk with Blanc who just seeing how she did stop her hammer already realized Goldie was holding back and throwed her hammer for a bit "you can open the eyes nothing has happened!" the three Girls opened barely to see nothing happened actually

"You have one minute to explain what happened to her, unless you want to die" Blanc said scaring Goldie for a bit who began to explain about what happened and about not only that, about how she was from another dimension "now I see, can you return Mina to normal?"

"Is impossible, someone sealed my time magic because of that, I am unable to shift ages and stop the time" Goldie didn't actually said who was the one who sealed her to Blanc "but don't worry she was asleep near me for 1 hour, It will just take a week for her to return to normal... but" Blanc looked and approached her face to Goldie with an intimidating look "she will have to be ready in that moment since, the re-aging is instant" Goldie spit the last thing she tried to save

"Now I see and..." Blanc turned to look Rom and Ram since she already knew they have done something with this problem "Rom, Ram I know you both have fault on this mess too."

"We're Sorry!" Rom said shivering for a bit

"That's all I wanted to hear" Blanc turned to look the young scholar who was trying to go somewhere "But wait you can't go anywhere yet, you have to atleast recieve a punishment for attacking my little sisters and for doing that to Mina" Blanc just sighed and said "Since tomorrow you will have to work and help Lowee to raise shares as a punishment I want the next week a raise of 5% or else, there will be a worse punishment and also, whenever you are free come and play with the three who are right there"

"O-Okay..." Goldie walked calmly to outside before turning arround "Wait I forgot! Catch It!" Goldie threw some kind of wood piece with a metallic symbol on it to the twins "Whenever you are in great problems touch it to call me!" the mettalic symbol was a F.G. words the G they knew it was her name but what did the F mean

"Bye Miss Goldie!" Rom waved at Goldie who was walking away from the basilicom

"See you later!" Ram shouted

"I hope you manage to raise my shares" Blanc walked away with mina following her saying goodbye to Goldie

* * *

 **Night...**

"Blanc can Mina sleep with us?" Rom asked to her big sister who only looked at her waiting for a reason of why "S-She is a bit more afraid of things... since she is arround our age" Blanc looked back to Continue reading her book

"She can, but please don't be too loud" Blanc said before standing up to search another one noticing Rom already exit the room "*Sigh* Those two..." Blanc picked another book to read and laid on her bed

"Mina Mina!" Rom approached Mina who was now wearing another type of clothes, she keept her red glasses but now she had a smaller graduate had and now she didn't had a jacket but instead a dress of red colour, with a pair of red boots, with white thights that Rom allowed her to borrow, and she didn't had long end pigtails instead her hair was free

"What is it Rom?" the Young Oracle asked

"Blanc allowed you to sleep with us" Rom grinned for a bit but she stopped when Mina didn't look a bit happy from doing that "Is there any problem Mina?"

"..." Mina didn't answer for some reason and looking a bit saddened she said "I don't want to..."

"Why? our bedroom is big enough for us" Ram looked with confusion to see the Oracle negating once again looking at another place

"Rom! wher- oh there you are, Mina is also there!" Ram was coming out from the kitchen holding a jar of stolen sweets "I just got it from the Kitchen Wanna some!" Ram shared to Rom and then walke towards just to find Mina was bothered by something

"Ram! what did I told you about taking sweets without permision!" Mina looked at Ram scolding her even being almost at the same age of her

"But Mina you cannot Ground us, you are younger" Ram said something that Mina made her angry

"Leave the sweets back to where you found them!" The Young Oracle looked at Ram who nodded negatively, "Ram!" The CPU candidate once again nodded, making mina get mad and do her stare "Now, What do, Good, Little Girls, Says"

"Nu-huh!" Ram taunted making the Young Oracle realize something she wasn't frightening not a single bit the Candidates

"huh!?" Mina tried once again to just find out Ram wasn't hesitating to have sweets stolen from the kitchen "It Doesn't Work" Mina looked down with a great feeling of sadness dropping some tears

"Mina take some" Ram grabbed some sweet from the jar and showed them to Mina if it works to calm her down, Mina looked at the candy

"*sniff* thanks Ram" Mina took the candy happily showing a side that the twins never noticed from Mina normally, the twins couldn't adapt to Mina not only seeing more younger they also couldn't adapt to see Mina acting like a child, and thinking like one even if she has her memories "*Yum*" Mina ate the candies that Ram gave her smiling

"Mina looks like you Rom!" Ram whispered

"Uh-huh" Rom replied whispering and looked at mina "Mina let's go to sleep together" Rom smiled to Mina

"..." Mina went without saying anything again

"Mina?" Ram spoke after noticing something strange on her "are you scared of sleeping with us?" Mina began to get nervous until Rom spoke

"Mina, are you... afraid of being treated like a child?" Mina began to show some tears since it was right that, she was afraid of being treated like a child

"*Sniff* Uh-huh..." Mina nodded without explaining the reason showing more tears worrying Rom and Ram

"There" Rom hugged Mina as if a really close friend she was

"Don't cry Mina" Ram surprisingly revealed a bit of sweetness and patted Mina's head making Mina show more tears

"You don't need to be frightened to be treated like a child of our age Is only one week you will be like that" Rom closed her eyes making a bit more force of hugging the young Mina who closed her eyes a bit happy if being treated so nicely "Let's go to our bedroom so we can do a sleepover" Rom hugged mina with not too much, nor too less force to make her confortable while they walked towards the Twins's room

"Hehe..." Ram Jumped at the bed first bouncing on it like a ball she had a lot of fun "Mina Join us!"

"It seems a bit funny..." Mina placed her hat on the floor and jumped against the bed to bounce being Followed by Rom who wasn't kind of being left behind the three jumped on the bed until

"Pillow Fight!" Ram grabbed a pillow and launched it at the face of Mina who stopped Jumping "M-Mina! I am so-oopmh!"

"Tehee!" Mina fooled Ram with a great skill grabbing another Pillow and smacked Rom with it "Pillow fight!"

"Waaaa! Run Mina is on Rampage!" Rom jumped away and grabbed another Pillow as Ram grabbed another, Mina noticed the danger and jumped to hid behind a stack of pillows arround, the others did the same... suddendly it became a war, the three chils began to launch pillows against each other it was a chaos pillows everywhere they even began to throw the plushies to each other until they got out of ammo, The three stared each other waiting a move

"Double Pillow Strike!" Ram jumped from her pillow fort and jumped to attack Mina who counter attacked with another Pillow

"Parry! Hyaaaah!" Mina began to attack Ram with two pillows and the both who were distracted were bombarded by Rom who while they were distracted collected the pillows spreaded arround, the both stared each other being Mina to spoke first "Ram, do you think the same as me?"

"Smash Rom, right Mina?"

"Uh-huh" the both grabbed the pillows they had and rushed against Rom who in defense like if she had a minigun began to attack them with a barrage of more pillows "I got- Omphh!" Mina who got near was striked by a Pillow that Rom hide as Ram who approached again was like Mina striked

"This fort is unpenetrable!" now the Pillow War turned into a Medieval War, in the Minds of three they were the rulers from their own kingdom fighting a war against each other Mina and Ram were allies on the war against Rom, in their mind the pillows were cannonballs aiming to the forts the both stayed silent as it was about to being another rampage

"Now!" Queen Ram made an advice making a rain of cannonballs against Queen Rom hitting her fort, Rom answered back with a cannonball against the top part of the fortress of Ram

"Mina I need help!" Ram shouted at Mina who answered by a barrage aiming precise! to Rom one of the Cannonballs hit Rom's face making the medieval atmosphere turn off "R-Rom Im so.."

"Tehee!" The was explosion and the war turned into a cataclysm of pillows flying everywhere the three began to launch everywhere pillows one of the Pillows broke a window and another hit the lighbulb, with another one hitting the paintings on the room

"Rom, Ram Mina!" Blanc entered to the room "Are you slee-Pwoomhp!" just in the face a pillow hit Blanc who stood right there as a statue without the pillow falling, the three noticing that were blank and frightened because they did something suicidal "You..." Blanc began to shiver until she grabbed the pillow on her face removing it and revealing her red eye "BRATS!" Blanc grabbed some pillows and threw them at the three without mercy burrying everyone except herself with the pillow while their agony screams were heard

"EEEP!"

"EEEK!"

"AAGH!"

"*SIGH* Now go to sleep" Blanc after releasing his wrath on the three childs she left on the room leaving three child burried inside of a giantic stack on pillows who later popped out to just laugh

"I almost think that I was dead!" Ram said with her eyes crying while laughing

"Lady Blanc sure knows how to deal with kids" Mina said sarcasticly

"Blanc sometimes is scary and bored, but this time she was a bit more fun and playful" Rom said smiling

"(I am really that bored?)" Blanc thought while sticking her head to the door to hear what they were doing on the room "(I should get a new book today...)" Blanc walked away from the room to head someplace leaving the three childs behind

"*Yawn*" Rom made a yawn making the other two look at her

"Rom is sleepy" Mina made a yawn too and tried to keep her eyes open

"No! don't..." Ram was feeling tired, the three wasted all their energy fighting each other with pillows "I wan't to sleep..." Rom sadly said she couldn't stop the feeling of being tired as the other two, Mina already was sleeping on the bed

"Ram..." Ram looked at Rom who was getting on the bed "Good night..." She feel asleep as well leaving Ram as the only one awake of the trio

"(I need something to stay awake...)" Ram tried to grab a portable console to not fell asleep, but it was futile she in the moments feel asleep and dropped the console, the trio were sleeping as the Night was coming along with a great silence.

* * *

 **Back with Goldie...**

"Let's see" Goldie was on a library reading something called, Gamindustry guide for newcomers "CPU... CPU Candidate... Shares... Gold Third..." she stopped at that part "PFFT! they should had created another name"

"SHHH!" the old lady at the library stared at Goldie angry

"sorry old lady!" reading once again she finished after reading the article called The Guild "ok that will be enough, tomorrow I am doing some missions" Goldie walked towards the exit waving to say goodbye to the old lady before going through the door, Goldie noticed the whole sky was dark she stayed too much reading about the history of the place "I should head to the Inn soon"

Goldie walked towards every shortcut she could find to see if she can reach, the minimap was completely without charge so she needed to search for the Inn by herself she walked toward places like stores and houses she even in a moment got bored and watched from the window what the residents of the house were doing, all the search was forcedly stopped when Golide heard "Arfoire!" repeatdly she walked on that alley and found

"Tch to think this cultists were this strong" A woman with gray eyes and a long pale brown hair worn in a loose, low ponytail held by a white and orange pill-shaped ornament, wearing a blue beret with a black and gold having a gold C on a side, a white and black bikini-inspired piece worn under an opened blue, gold, and black outfit with a C-shaped belt on the bottom, Two thin blue straps stretch across her stomach, on her neck there is a thin blue band with a gold clasp, she wears brown tights with a single X-shaped wrap on the left leg held by a gold piece. Her boots are blue with black and gold accenting. On top of each boot is a gold loop attachment, with a matierial of black sticks comming out of the boots, wearing on each arm a short black sleeved gold bracalet attached to her middle finger on a gold ring, her cup could be cataloged on Goldie's terms as a D-Cup

"The Gold third has to die for the pride of Arfoire!" The cultist on front of her had a strange knife that emmanated a dark aura on it, on his left there was one with a plague doctor mask, with a chainsaw blade, and on the right there was one with a pistol with a suppressor

"This isn't normal, how in the world you were able to suprass my strength" the brownhaired woman asked to the one who had a knife who only made a chuckle of seeing her asking that

"In the hell I would tell you about that" The Knifed cultist showed a giantic ammount of common sense that made the brownhaired woman get impressed. "Now die C-Sha!" the cultist was about to hit her, from the other side Goldie looked at the scene, being the only thing as a objective now, save the woman right there

"Acceleration!" Goldie's bodie began to vibrate until she dissapeared from the same strings of the reality, moving on a high speed until she reached there and grabbed the blade of the cultist's knife on the middle

"W-Who are you!" he asked

"I am Goldie" Goldie jumped and kicked the cultists on the sides of the other before throwing the one in the middle to a chunk of boxes "Nice to meet you" she taunted with a grin and her eye closed "they sure did a great number on you" Goldie looked at the woman kneeling there with a lot of cuts and bruices in her body, with also some of her clothes ripped

"H-How did you do that?" C-Sha asked

"What? the acceleration thing? is just a move what I can only do" Goldie answered to C-Sha

"N-No, the knife you were able to grab the knife he had without any cut on your hands"

"Oh that's because I holded it with my fingers only" C-Sha looked impressed to hear that thing

"D-Damn you!" The Knifed cultist stood up as the other two did "You won't get away with this! SHOOT HER WITH THE PIERCING BULLETS!" he shouted at the gunner behind goldie

"For Arfoire!" the cultist shooted her bullets to Goldie who didn't seem to be frightened about being specially made to pierce her

"My wings are made of Titanium" she whispered, Goldie's back began to glow to reveal two pair of giantic wings that closed in front of her blocking the bullets what fell on the ground impressing the Gunner

"W-What, the bullets didn't even made any scratch on her!"

"Go and be covered by the saw!" The cultist who had the chainsaw blade jumped to cut Goldie in half who only answered saying

"please sleep now" from Goldie's hand a sigil appeared what made a brigth glow reach the one in front of it, making the same faint on a second

"T-This isn't over yet!" the knifed cultist revealed the dark blade of his weapon and showed a energy that Goldie found it as something dangerous "Powered BUSTER!" the blade revealed some kinds of black swirls that followed Goldie who jumped over them, the same turned arround to follow her once again

"Buster skills! what a cheater, Lowering the power of your enemy only makes it bored" Goldie turned arround and used her wings to impulse herself against the ground hitting the swirls what broke into million of pieces

"Is that the why I was feeling so weak while I was fighting..." C-Sha whispered to herself while looking at the girl who stood of looked with happiness to her foe as if there was nothing bad coming wrong, she was completely ignoring the fact of he having intentions of killing her "Is she a CPU of another dimension?" C-Sha asked to herself

"Now please go away from here" The cultist looked frightened against Goldie, until he smirked like he had won

"You Lost!" The cultist pointed his hand to below of Goldie where some pairs or tentacles appeared grabbing Goldie and retaining her to move, she looked some kind of impressed "Now, Now who is laughs last" the cultist taunted at Goldie who didn't seem to be caring about his words "This is for getting on the way of Arfoire! Die!"

"I think you need to be less prideful of your weapon cheater" Goldie released her arm from one tentacle and sended a shockwave making the cultist to fly this time agaisnt a wall hitting ending up dizzy for the strong of her strike, the cultist looked at the front, seeing this time with fear the beast in front of him, before fainting "... wow he fainted" Goldie looked at the confused woman behind her who asked

"W-Who are you" C-Sha asked the name of the girl

"I am Goldie, and you are?"

"I am C-Sha" Goldie heard the name C-Sha somewhere until she remembered about the history book

"oh! so you are one of the Gold Third" Goldie grabbed C-Sha's hand to help her to get up "I have a favor to ask you, please tell me how do the CPUs raise shares and... tell me where to get money" C-Sha reacted at the smiling girl with confusion about what did she asked

"S-Sure..." C-Sha walked along Goldie telling her about the Guild, The Coliseum, and the Monsters The both were walking to some place along waiting to end up separating her ways until the both reached the CPU hotel and entered in it, the both looked at each other with impression

"You will sleep here?"

"You too?" the both looked at unison to each other until the receptionist broke the silence

"I think you need to pay the room for this week" the receptionist asked to Goldie nervously with her eyes closed

"... Oh right!" Goldie walked towards the receptionist paying the room for one week as C-Sha only stood there waiting to ask her something

"Thank you" The receptionist said waving at Goldie who walked upstair recieving a question by the person following her behind

"What are you..." C-Sha asked thing that Goldie looked with confusion but then remembered something and answered

"I am just someone from another Dimension, nothing more" Goldie reached a room with the number of the key she had and opened it "*Yawn* but If you wan't to know more about what I am please wait me on the entrace of this hotel so you can show me and help me with the guild" Goldie closed her door leaving C-Sha reflexing about if she actually needed help, while walking towards her room and entering on it

"There's something strange about that girl... I can feel she is not from any place that someone has ever visited, those moves and powers were something that I never seen in my life" C-Sha mumbled to herself before sleep closing her eyes calmly

"Ok here I should place the wire and... there!" Goldie managed to connect her minimap to let it charge, she looked at the confortable bed to jump on there and sleep without changing her clothes off, until she felt unconfortable and was forced to put her pijamas and sleep once for all to see what the next day will happen

 **to be continued!**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **well this was a hard time to write this chapter since Is hard to me sometimes to find some words to connect making me lost my own time doing that... dangit, now remember if there was any problem on the chapter or any error advice SOS I can go and fix it.**

 **some things on this remake were changed but the thing I would like to advice is, the book of history only talks about the history of a nation not the history of all the nations**

 **I am starting to get a bit better(not totally) on making the personality of Goldie and the Character of HDN franchise**


	3. Chapter 2: The Guild

**and... don't forget that I don't own HDN Characters  
I am only owner of the OCs and nothing more**

 **and remember to leave a review anytime you want**

* * *

 **CPU Hotel...**

 ***beep* *beep***

 ***SMASH***

"..." Goldie instinctvely punched the alarm, destroying it "*sigh* I forgot I am not at my house right now," Goldie stoop up from the bed looking at the broken clock worried "I need another one" she walked towars the closet noticing her clothes were still clean somehow after the mess that happened yesterday, she looked herself with detail noticing her hair wasn't covering totally her left eye "I cannot allow someone see that" she brushed her hair and made sure it was covering her left eye this time "C-Sha must be waiting I have to hurry up to the entrace be-"

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"it must be her! I hope she isn't mad" Goldie shivered with guilty before opening the door and revealing the same person she met yesterday C-Sha "I-Im sorry!" she instantly apologized to C-Sha who looked kind of confused by her reaction

"Sorry?, why are you apologizing" C-Sha looked behind her there was a broken clock "I was coming here to just see if you advanced to the guild before me"

"Oh..." Goldie sit on her ben having each of her hands on her knees and looking down embarrased

"(That personality is completely unmaching for her...)" C-Sha thought sitting on one of the chairs on the room looking at the Girl there and the mess of bed she had

"I didn't set the alarm last night" Goldie said in worried tone

"You aren't even late Goldie" C-Sha stood up from her chair heading towards the door "I will go to the entrace of this Hotel, see you there soon" C-Sha walked outside the room and looked to Goldie "you promised it yesterday, you will tell me more about you if I help you" C-Sha smirked before closing the door

"...I forgot totally about that!" Goldie made a dumb expression for a second before grabbing her minimap and changing her clothes before running at the door at high speed "Wait the keys!" she ran back and got inside of her room to search the keys and grabbed them to once again leave "Lock!" she once again ran back this time at backwards to lock the door, and running downstairs to crash with someone on the way

"woah-humph!" Goldie looked at who was below her, it was a strange person in a coat "Wait you are-" Goldie covered her mouth with her hands to silence herself

"SHHHHH!" the person made the whole place freeze looking concerned and angered at the Scholar "Dammit! you almost say my name there Little sister of Silver"

"I'm Sorry! I forgot they never noticed your existance yet" Goldie replied scratching her head "also what are you doing on this place, you should be watching the entrace to this Megadimension"

"well, since I allowed you the entrace to this Mega Dimension I was feeling a great boredom of seeing this place from there so I personally descended here to watch how everything is going" the Person answered

"You are right now making a free entrance for anything to just satisfy yourself right?" Goldie looked with a cocky smirk at the Person

"M-Maybe... or maybe not, well I hope you enjoy your stay in this M-Mega dimension" The person began to walk away without saying goodbye

"I hope someone from this place manages to notice you" Goldie winked at the Person who shivered angered before turning into dust and dissapearing "geez! he must be desesperate to have company, to not even say goodbye" Goldie walked toward the exit opening the doors to met with C-Sha "S-Sorry for taking too long C-Sha!" Goldie waved at C-Sha

"No problem, now let me to show you where is the guild" C-Sha walked being followed by Goldie who was behind walking, Goldie was looking with interest all the places she could, C-Sha sometimes looked behind to see if she for some reason distracted with something and ended diverting from the route they were taking, the walk took hours

 **"minutes later..."**

"Here we are" C-Sha looked with a calm and comfort face to the place they arrived, a structure where people walked in and out from the place, the most of them were Woman

"Is that the Guild?" Goldie looked with her eyes wide open ignoring the fact of before "this is so exciting I want to take a mission" Goldie was steaming all of her hype on her body before running being catched on the shoulder by C-Sha

"Woah calm down, you need to register first" C-Sha adviced before walking in having the eyes over the girl this time to make sure she isn't running away too fast once again

* * *

 **The Guild (Lowee)**

"ooowaaaah!" Goldie looked at the place where some people were walking towards every place alone or with company some of them were looking at a board with papers with the quests, others were talking with the staff about something, the place had some pillars, ornamented stone chairs and technologic crystal that showed live feed of the guild, one of them said top best 10 guild members, it also had break zone where a lot of members were eating or sleeping "this is very different from what I thought!" Goldie waved her arms fast of excitement and looked C-Sha "Where I can register!"

"you must talk to... the girl there who is..." C-Sha facepalmed and sighed after seeing Goldie was already running to where she was pointing "Where did all that seriousness from yesterday went" C-Sha walked and sit on one of the chairs to her party member to come back from registering "(Hmmm)" C-Sha grabbed her phone to look on a apliccation called 'The Guild' she looked inside of the app and see her own level, then looking at the button saying Create Party "(the system of party tells also the stats of each member, I will take the chance to know how strong she is)" C-Sha looked foward Goldie was walking waving

"C-Sha! Let's take a Quest I am officially a member now" Goldie pulled from her pocket a card with a photo of herself on it

"wait before, we do anything let's make a Party to do quests" C-Sha with Goldie looking at her phone, entered to the app and touched on the Create Party button activating a screen where there was a Image of C-Sha, with her health, SP and level on the right also with a button saying Stats below it, her level was 34 "Tell me the number below your nickname on the card please"

"Let's see... the numbers are *Censored*" C-Sha typed the numbers told before, in a moment the loading screen dissapearing showing C-Sha as the party leader and Goldie below her but there was something strange.

"W-What...?" C-Sha couldn't believe it Goldie's level was glitched the only thing that it said was '¿!*5A' on her Stats the Health and SP were also the same, Glitched values she looked towards Goldie who was reading her cart smirking "I will send a report to this now" C-Sha touched the button Errors, and wrote the thing wrong on the app "Now let's take a quests"

"Finally! come here!" Goldie grabbed C-Sha's arm and began to run towards the Staff "I wan't to take a S rank mission!" Goldie stared cheerfully with flames on her eyes at the staff

"here are the S-ranked quests available right now" she showed two papers the both missions were about to kill or damage some monster the left was said *Strike down the Supreme* the details were about hunting a Supreme Ancient Dragon who was attacking repeatly the workers, the detais said about he Usually aimed at high leveled humans and monsters, the rewards said: +Lowee's Shares and 32.000 Credits, the paper on the right said *Shocking Feast* the details were: were about a stampede of Thunder elemetal beasts are eating the crops of a farm, the reward were; +Leanbox's Shares +Lastation's Shares and also a reward of 15.000 Credits and a recipe

"I want the one on the left" Goldie pointed at the quest about slaying a Dragon, the Woman of the staff stared at her with worry but she accepted and stamped the paper, the both walked away while the woman of the staff waved at them waiting for their return

"I hope she knows what is she doing" the woman said to herself

"(That dragon isn't something that easy to defeat, I hope she knows how strong the are the lizard class monsters)" the both got out of the guild and walked towards the forest to take a shortcut

* * *

 **Somewhere between Lastation and Lowee...**

"This must be the place" Goldie looked arround the road of dirt and fences that separated the forest and plains from the same "Now we have to see if the dragon appears" Goldie inhaled some air and... "Come out of there Dragon we are high leveled!" no response not any roar neither

"I think the dragons doesn't understand what you are saying" C-Sha answered with an awkward look at the thing that her company made

"It must be away from home right now" Goldie for some reason closed her eyes for some seconds before opening them again and turning arround to C-Sha "nothing... he must be away right now" Goldie rummaged to her saddlebag pulling out a black and white squared cloth and placed it on the ground "*sigh* I hate when I have to wait too much time" she laid on the giantic cloth looking at the sky

"How much space that saddlebag has?" C-Sha asked sitting on the cloth along

"The bag has infinite space only 20 centimenters things can enter there, like this battery" Goldie cheerfully smirking pulled out a battery from the saddlebag "can I ask you something now?" C-Sha stared at Goldie "the book says the Gold third have the power to transform reaching a power strong or equal of a CPU is that true?"

"Yes is called Gold Form, but we used to be stronger than a CPU since we had a source of power called the Gold Crystal, a thing that made the Gold Form stronger, but because of some persons we were forced to destroy it for the sake of the CPUs, but we didn't lose the power to transform"

"I see" Goldie looked at the sky wating for the Dragon avoiding falling sleep to not make more mess, with a relaxing look Goldie said "C-Sha..." the Gold third member looked at "Hot potato" Goldie threw a can of soda, it was named Microexplode "that is from my home, is only soda try it, but careful there is a tornado inside of it" C-Sha opened the can

"woah!" from the can a strong wind came making the dirt and dust near of the cloth move away, Goldie was there laughing a bit "How does will it taste?" C-Sha drinked the soda, it had a taste of Pineapple but the taste was stronger than normal, it was nice "How did they made this"

"The creator of that is called MK, is a legendary chef who is said there is nothing he can't cook, he normally makes that thing in 2 seconds" Goldie sighed remembering something annoying "also that thing has more air than liquid"

"2 Seconds!?" C-Sha looked at the can impressed

"I haven't ever meet him on my life since he is too busy running his own restaurant" Goldie added, once again closing her eyes and without advice standing up "He is coming" Goldie looked arround "and he is fast"

"The Dragon!?" C-Sha stood up and made a fighting pose with Goldie looking arround at the bushes and the tremor coming from somewhere until from behind of the both the Dragon appeared preparing to attack with his claws

"Behind you!" Goldie backflipped and used her cane as a shield blocking the Dragon's who looked angered, as a response the Scholar kicked him on the face launching him away from the both "That was so close right?" Goldie smirked embedding the stick of her cane on the ground, The Dragon stood up angered, and roared threateningly "Here I come!" Goldie walked foward and jumped back to bounce using her cane as a trampoline being launched against the dragon who tried to stick his claws to her being answered by Gold kicking the hand to a side "Hit him hard! C-Sha" C-Sha jumped to punch in the skull the dragon who angered sended his tail making C-Sha jump back

"That was really close" C-Sha made her pose once again staring at the dragon who seemed to be hurt by the punch of before, then looking at Goldie who jumped back near of her cane "Goldie... how strong you are"

"So is there anything interesting about ambushing strong people?" Goldie smirking placed her elbow on the cane, and stared at the Dragon who didn't seem to be happy about being hit hardly on his head

"GRAAAWL!" the Dragon this time used his fire breath covering Goldie on it who dissapeared on the flames, the dragon this time looked at C-Sha, who maked a guarding pose waiting the Dragon as if the foe of before was dead, but something grabbed his tails, making the both look at the dissapearing flames "GRRRRRR!"

"Woah where are looking" the flames dissapeared and Goldie was without any wound or burn on her clothes or body, like if nothing touched her at all "Already doing a loser flag, even if you don't speak?" the Dragon once again attacked with her claws this time faster, he was now more powerful than before, Goldie evaded the attack and looked at C-Sha who stood there "C-Sha don't be a party popper! come here and fight along!" C-Sha jumped to punch the dragon the moment he failed to hit Goldie once again

"Here!" C-Sha combined a barrages of punches against the back of the dragon who roared of pain and turned arround to hit her "I won't allow you!" C-Sha used the incoming arm as a floor to impulse to the sky and prepare a finishing blow against his skull

"GRRRRR!" The Dragon tried to burn her with his flaming roar but it was too late, C-Sha was already too close to him

"Finish It!" C-Sha sended a finishing fist that made a shockwave come from the strike sending the dragon to faceslam against the ground, Goldie walked near the dragon and touched him with the cane "Hmmm..." Goldie stood up and got near C-Sha "that was a fun combination! Is he dead?"

"He should have di-" the world arround began to go slow in Goldie's eyes as the Dragon without advice punched C-Sha and sended her to fly and crash against a tree, being seriously hurted

"C-SHA!" Goldie looked at C-Sha who was on the ground struggling to get up her face had a trail of blood coming down, she didn't seem to be able to fight now "Humph! You are too persistent!" The dragon seemed to be more stronger than ever this time, he managed to hit Goldie sending her away "..." Goldie rolled on the air to land on the ground, the Dragon once again appeared in front of her to attack

"GOLDIE!" for a moment everything seemed to end until C-Sha felt a strong power and pressure coming from Goldie who moved and pointed her fist to the sky

"I had enough!" Goldie smashed the ground making a tremor that send the dragon to the air who opened his wings to stop him from going more far and land "It's time to show him who is the boss" Goldie ran foward to the dragon who did the same, C-Sha stared with shock seeing, Goldie suddenly appeared in front of the dragon's face and hitted him with her knee, and then jumping doing a backflip evading the tail, to answer with a punch that made the dragon back away

"Is she..." C-Sha noticed something she was "Floating!?" Goldie landed on the floor and opened her both arms, a white colored aura came from her body, and from the front the Dragon stood up and rushed to hit her this time, Goldie smirked at the Dragon, after white flames appeared on her hand

"Light magic: Crystalline Comet!" Goldie jumped and she began to roll arround, making the flames cover her body cover creating a swirl of fire that foward at to hit the Dragon at speed that was impossible to see for C-Sha who was only able to see how Goldie like nothing stood in front of the dragon and the Dragon had a hole on it's torso, the Dragon defeated kneeled before exploding into pixels and data leaving behind credits and some materials, Goldie looked at the empty place "he should have stayed away from here"

"(H-How did she!?)" Goldie approached C-Sha the both were looking at each other until Goldie lifted her hands and from her palm making yellow aura appear and engulfed C-Sha who was confused until she feelt something strange, the pain and the fatigue was gone as if she never have fought the dragon, she felt also her stamina was back, C-Sha was speechless of what happened recently "W-What did you just do!?"

"I used healing magic to heal your wounds" Goldie grinned before helping C-Sha to stand up from the ground, C-Sha stared at Goldie concerned

"(Healing Magic?) H-How?" Goldie looked a bit confused at C-Sha "I me-" Goldie with her finger made C-Sha stop talking

"I know what you are asking C-Sha, how were I able to do all those things before right?" C-Sha nodded in agreemment "well just look at your phone again" C-Sha was the one being confused this time "I think you already noticed the glitch on my stats before, check your phone again they aren't glitched anymore" C-Sha pulled her phone to check once again the app to see if it was true and, there was something shocking inside the info

"L-Level!? 1245!" C-Sha looked scared at the stats she readed the level the health everything was too high for something normal "W-What!? how!"

"Surprised right? but if you pay closely attention" Goldie pointed to her level to see it went down to level 1243 "before any question I have to tell you now or else there will be problems, first of all what is a Megadimension"

"Is a alternate Dimension right?" C-Sha replied to see Goldie grinned

"well that is but what about a Mega-Dimension" C-Sha looked confused at her words, Goldie began to walk to where her cane was embedded while explaining "there is a great Difference on it, since a Mega-Dimension is separated to not make problems, a Mega-Dimension is a cluster of Dimensions the Cluster can be from 5 to a infinite number"

"D-Do you mean you are from" C-Sha looked at Goldie with impression while Goldie grabbed her cane and threw it to the air

"that's right! I am from another Mega-Dimension" Goldie's cane landed right on the scabbard "and that is the why I am losing levels, is called by the scientists of my dimension Dimensional-Assimilation but normally we call it, Assimilation a law that makes anything from a Dimension, to adapt to the laws of the other Dimension" Goldie approached to grab the mantle and save it inside her saddlebag to then look at the drops "but also the Assimilation only works when I am using power over the limits of this Dimension"

"(This is something really important right now! I have to tell Mina)" C-Sha looked at Goldie who was recolecting the drops of the Dragon then heading to her

"Now we have to report this thing to the Guild so Lowee's Shares raises" Goldie patted the shoulder of C-Sha who was concerned of why she didn't mention the rewards

"umm is there a reason of why you are raising Lowee's Shares" C-Sha asked

"right I forgot that was the last thing I needed to explain" Goldie looked at the road for a moment "there will be a long way, so I can tell you everything of why I am raising the Shares of Lowee" Goldie and C-Sha walked along back to Lowee, while Goldie explained what happened yesterday before the both met

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Lowee's Basilicom...**

"Mina come on!" Ram and Rom who was holding a book were pulling the arm of the Young Oracle who seemed to not have any intentions of following the both

"I have work to do yet, Lady Blanc wants to know the actual level of shares" Mina was struggling also to not let the twins get her away from doing her duty even if she was now a kid

"Come on Mina you are going to have fun with us!" Ram began to pull harder with Rom following the same, the both also were holding back to not hurt Mina "We are going to just play!"

"Uh-huh!" The both were struggling against the Oracle with all their might until someone slammed a door from somewhere

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc shouted before appearing on the room where the fight was happening, she stared at the three to realise what is happening "I already told you! both, quit bothering Mina she is not into playing now!"

"Blanc we drew something for you" Blanc feelt a Deja Vu before looking at the book that was covered everypage by doodles, one of them was a Dinosaur with a Red Eye and a hat that looked like the one Blanc wore with also the same haircut

"You... This is..." she looked at the book cover to recognize it, it was one of her secret creations that was locked and burried near the Basilicom "grrrr..." Blanc looked to the floor before shivering and bursting into anger, and like always her right eye was glowing red "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Tehee! Blanc is already turning into a Dinosaur!" Rom grinned at the reaction of blanc

"ROM! RAM!"

"Ha ha ha Run!" the twins began to run away from Her sister who didn't even move from its place frightening Mina

"Bww... L-Lady B-B-" Mina was almost crying stepping back from the CPU ending in a moment tripping and falling on her butt, this was the first time she was frightened by Blanc's Anger

"COME BACK HERE!" Blanc jumped making Mina instinctevly react by crouching covering and her head, the CPU like that passed over her to head and start chasing the twins, Mina just was left there scared after standing up showing some tears and also shivering

"I-I a-a-a-a-alm-m-m-" Mina began to inhale some air and closing her eyes to release the air and calming down her speech, but she was yet shivering "I have to still investigate if there is any change on the shares" Mina walked away from te room to reach a metallic door that said, Only High Authorithy is Allowed to enter, at the side there was a panel with numbers it wasn't too high so she jumped to type each number, the Oracle typed 5 numbers and the door opened leading to another room with another metallic door that was sealed, Mina ignored the door and walked toward the panel but there was a problem

"I... Can't reach it!" Mina was lifting her arm to reach some place to grab and see the shares but it was too high and from worse there was not any chair that it could be moved since the chairs were melted on the floor for security, Mina yet didn't give up and tried to reach there but ended up this time falling on the ground with also hitting her but again this time harder against the floor "Ouchie... I think Lady Blanc has to help me this time" Mina walked out the room to remember something

"COME BACK HERE!" Blanc was chasing the twins still, she was busy to help mina right now

"*Sigh* I will just bring a chair from the dinning room" Mina walked away from the room with also pressing a button to keep the room locked for security and headed to the Dinning room to grab a chair and walk away from the dinning room

"Hmmm..." Mina noticed there was nothing shouting or laughing anymore "Maybe Lady Blanc caught the both" Mina walked towards the metal door and placed the chair near the code panel and typed the password once again, she lifted the chair again reaching the other panel, she left the chair there and used it as help to reach there.

"Let's see" the Oracle searched throught the info until she found what she was looking the info about the percentage of shares, she pulled from somewhere a noteboard and began to take note of the info, about the values of this week and the last week "Okay now time to Ree... Woawoaah!" Mina began to lost balance as the chair was shivering, until she lost the balance and began to all "Eeeeep!" She closed her eyes waiting for the hit

"Mina!" from the door Blanc rushed through and grabbed Mina avoiding her to recieve any hit "Are you alright Mina?"

"L-Lady Blanc? Wh-" Mina was confused as the CPU placed her on the ground and grabbed her hand

"I gave up on chasing Rom and Ram since I noticed you weren't waiting out of my room as always" Blanc added making a sigh to look at Mina "Mina, You are not going to work like that, you almost hurt yourself more"

"B-But Lady Blanc! I can work just I di-" Mina tried to defend herself to be silenced by Blanc

"Is an order from me as this CPU's nation, you won't work as the Oracle of this nation until you are fully recovered from your status" Blanc added to walk grabbing Mina's hand who was concerned of her decition "Mina don't worry now just go and play with the twins, I don't have problems of doing your work temporary" Blanc grabbed the report note that Mina wrote and released Mina's hand after closing the Share room, to head to the room of Rom and Ram and open the door "Rom Ram please don't let Mina get hurt, she almost hit her head doing her work" Blanc left her Oracle to the room and closed the door

"Mina let's play some games!" Ram with joy gave a controller to mina to play a game where there was two pixeled guys with swords "Come on defeat Rom she is too good"

"I..." Mina remembered that Blanc wants her to play with the twins she used to raise and take care "How do I play?" Ram approached and grabbed the controller showing her

"with this you attack, this button is to move the sword, this is for throwing the sword, this is for jumping, this is for moving arround and press this to crouch" Ram showed the controlled handing it to Mina

"Player One Vs Player Two, BEGIN" the round started and Mina concerned moved already to fight but in a blink Rom already dissarmed Mina's character and killed it to move foward

"Wait did I lose?" Mina asked staring at Ram who was a bit mad

"No! if Rom reaches the end of your screen you lose dummy!" Ram answered while Rom was already halfway the end Mina already respawned

"Tehee!" Rom grinned at Mina to prepare to dissarm her and win

"Let's see" Mina looked at the controller to made her move this time she made her character jump over Rom's character and do a backstab killing Rom's character this time "I-I did it!" Mina moved her character foward reaching the same place where she was defeated before

"I won't allow you" Rom's character walked foward to meet with Mina who made his character threw his sword hitting the other player's character and killing it again "huh?" Rom looked confused once again until she looked determined to continue

"This is actually fun!" Mina began to fight against Rom trying to see who wins this round, from the other side of the door Blanc was sticking her head to the door hearing how are the three doing

"I'm glad they are having fun now" Blanc walked back to her room and began to watch the Share Report that Mina made "Let's see, last week the report says the shares percentage was 15% and now how it is now" Blanc turned the page to see the Share percentage of today "eh?" the Report says Lowee's Shares 17% "how? I thought only CPUs were able to raise shares"

"(I must investigate this, she isn't a CPU is impossible she Is able to raise the Shares like that)" Blanc thought concerned about how the girl of yesterday is doing that.

* * *

 **Back with the three...**

"Hahahahaha!" It seems the three are now watching videos of pranks, this one were pranks on Neptubemade at some schools of Planeptune

"Wait Mina this is my favorite part look!" Mina looked at the screen there was a student walking there like nothing on a carpet until from behind him two other pulled the carpet to make him fall but he only tripped, and laughed atthe failed try "Wait for it Mina!" the same entered to the classrom but from above him a water bucket fell splashing him and also the bucket hitting him on the head

"Pfft! tehehehehe!" Mina made a chuckle with also Ram laughing hard and Rom doing a chuckle

"Wait look at that" there was another video that was just uploaded from the same channel the video was named *Pranking on Lowee goes wrong* "Let's see it" Rom played the video it was everything the same until the three recognized the victim it was

"Goldie!" Ram shouted and looked what was about to happen, the prankster made a fake fall and made like if all the money he was holding only coins fell on the ground, Goldie as if she was someone nice was picking the coins along with another person that the three recognized

"C-Sha is on the video too!" Mina added, in a moment the prankster did his move, he tied Goldie's shoes like nothing and said thanks, but something strange happened the prankster feel and noticed he had his shoes tied instead and Goldie's shoes weren't tied "This is hard to see" Goldie was laughing hard at him before the prankster got mad and in a tantrum tried to punch Goldie

"Uh oh!" Rom added, Goldie moved to a side and made the prankster fell on face toward the ground and he began to slip everytime he got up "mmm..." the three began to see that was a bit fun as everytime he tried and tried he was still falling until in a moment he finally got up, and tried to walk away to slip and slide on the wedge road, Goldie just stood there laughing with also C-Sha grinning

"Teheehehehe!" Mina and Rom Laughed

"HAHAHAHA" Ram Laughed too at the failed try the laughed for some moments until she had a great idea "Mina!" The Oracle looked at Ram "TAG! You're it!" Ram ran away with also Rom going outside the room and separating

"Wait Rom! Ram!" Mina ran following the path what Rom took, totally at that moment it was official even if Mina didn't notice, she was mentally acting younger she was playful but shy the three began to run arround the basilicom tagging each other until one had the idea to throw a snowball on the face of Ram

"Hey! Who threw that!" Ram shouted at the both who pointed to each other "There!" The snowball hit Mina

"You asked for it!" The three began to attack each other with snowballs without caring they were covering the walls with snow during their fight

* * *

 **Back with Goldie at the Guild...**

"Welcome back, We already recieved the news you defeated the Dragon, here is the reward" The girl of the Staff handed the rewards to Goldie and C-Sha with also adding "There are now more Quests available, look at your app for info"

"Thanks Miss! see you soon!" Goldie waved at the Guild staff With C-Sha doing the same "ok let's give you this half!" Goldie handed the half of credits to C-Sha "thank you for helping me to know more C-Sha"

"No problem but, I have something very important to do, I think you will have to work alone for a few days" Goldie looked a bit dissapointed at the decision of C-Sha "Don't look me like that I will come after that" Goldie changed to a more cheerful expression

"Then I will do some quests by myself! Bye C-Sha!" Goldie waved at the Gold Third leader before turning arround "Now time to do more quests!" Goldie walked at the board with quests and picked three, the first one was a D-Ranked quest it said *Escort the Trader*, the second was a A-Ranked quest it said *Rare treasures* and the last was a C-Ranked quest it said *Devilish Moves*, the three rewarded a great ammount of credits and items, Goldie walked towards the Staff "Hello again I want to take this three Miss"

"I am Impressed actually" The staff girl said while stamping the paper

"what are you talking about" Goldie asked a bit curious

"The Dragon you defeated wasn't something normal, the media said this Dragon was over the level 110, and that is something impressive" The Staff Girl said

"I am strong" Goldie said

"but your strenght isn't something normal, the few persons who managed to see that told me you killed it with one hit" the Staff girl approached her face and made a intimidating stare at Goldie "The Higher Staff of the guild are taking interest on you"

"Tell them I am not interested in any offer Miss" Goldie grabbed the stamped quest papers and storing them "I only want to pay the rent and have fun here"

"I will advice them your decision, see you soon!" The staff waved at Goldie who left on the door to do the quests

"ok let's see I can do the Escort first" Goldie looked at the dates it was tomorrow the day of sail "ok let's go to have a break then" Goldie walked away towards any place she could thought to have lunch and Dinner before going to sleep

* * *

 **The next day at a Cargo Ship (Lowee's sky)...**

"Thanks for you helping out in our need" a tall middle aged Man that for some reason had most of his body covered by a really dark shade, he wore a black tuxedo set, a advanced clock that had on it printed the words Lastation's Ninth Factory, he had black shoes that were exaggeratedly polished almost to the point of blinding someone, he was talking with the person who was in front of him Goldie

"I don't have any problem by helping you Mr. Mon this is my work" Goldie looked arround the place they were on a ship, and there were a giantic ammount of guards inside "I wonder why ask someone from the guild to escort if there are a lot of guards here" the Guards stared with annoyiance at Goldie

"W-Well that's because sometimes there are things stronger than the guard and we need a special escort to help us out (The Guild escort disscount is worth it)" Mr. Mon explained sweating, the Guards were sighing him at his explanation

"I see" Goldie headed her attention towards the window and looked below the nations, there were a lot of clouds and the nations below could been seen but there was something far away thing that she pointed "Mr. Mon what is that giantic mountain from far away?" Mr. Mon aproached to the window at the side to see the mountain

"Oh, that place! If my mind doesn't fail me, that is the most highed leveled place of Gamindustri if my mind doesn't fail me it's called Mt. Pebibit, the legend says the strongest being on gamindustry lives there" Goldie got his attention on that place looking to the Mountain

"the strongest..." Goldie for a moment thought to look at Mr. Mon asking "What is the name of that being?" Goldie had yet her eyes on the Mountain

"his name is... um... I don't remember, that being left this place to go there after the attack of the CPU of Tari" Mr. Mon answered before sitting down while Goldie looked at that mountain a bit concerned for a moment for some reason then calming down

"T-Thanks Mr. Mon! (I will ask Blanc later about him, I was able to feel a giantic ammount of power from there)" Goldie sit down on the chair waiting for the end of the travel

"MR. MON!" one of the guards broke inside the room frightened "It's Bad! There some flying objects coming at this place!" Mr. Mon sighed for a bit and grabbed a cane that was next to him

"Tell the Guards to get ready for a fight!" Mr. Mon stood up from his seat and looked at Goldie "Goldie make sure to send away everyone who is trying to get here" Goldie made agreed with a nod "And do what you want with them" Mr. Mon walked towards a safe room of the ship

"I think this time I can use THIS!" Goldie looked arround making sure there was none and clawed the air to open a portal to enter inside and appear outside on the Cargo Ship's roof "Let's see there are four ships I was waiting to do this" Goldie kneeled and in her mind everything was silent "Acceleration" The body of Goldie began to shake until it dissapeared "AND!"

* * *

 **Leading Ship...**

"Captain we are near the ship, this one has really a great ammount of Materials and Resource for our plans" a green eyed gray, with blue ends haired Girl with a black french beret that had a broken heart symbol with both the left half being red and the other being yellow, she had long black pants and a top with a shoulder cape that had on the left shoulder a metal shoulder saying Captain's Subordinate she had an A-Cup entered to the room completely nervous and holding her berret to not let it fall

"Great, our Leader will be proud we are almost near to making it real" The Captian was another girl she had a more womanly voice and more taller than the subordinate. She covered her whole body with a black hodded robe that had two metal shoulders with the same symbol as her subordinate, the only thing that it could be seen from that robe covering her was her red hair and also had her lips painted of a crimson color she stood up looking at the window one of the ships were approaching the Cargo ship, the Captain grabbed the near microphone and pressed the button

"a message to all the Soldiers and Captains of the other ships, don't have mercy with anyone except the Bussinessman on the ship, he is valuable and capturing him could be a great way to get more money and remember our motto shout it with all your might!"

"FOR ARFOIRE!" the whole crew of the ship shouted and also the Subordinate annoying the Captain

 ***BOOM***

"W-What was that sound!" The captain noticed the ship near the Cargo ship recieved a great hit from some place making it explode one of the wings "Who is doing that!" one of the screens showed a alert *Incoming Message* the Captain recieved the call

"Captain! we have problems, something our wing we cannot go further!" the Leader of the ship near the Cargo appeared totally creeped by what happened

"Damn it! Land fast before something else makes it get worse, abandon!" The Captain ordered moving her hand to a side making her cap reveal a bit of her gear

"A-As you Order!" the Leader touched a button making the call end

"Damn it! Who the hell did that!" the Captain stood on her chair trying to crush her own head of frustration while breathing heavily

 ***BOOM***

 ***KA-BOOM***

"W-What!" The Captain again stood up from his chair to look once again the window "The Other two!" and like that she started to punch the control panel with all her hatred "Subordinate! call the others ships and tell them to retire!" The Captain waited looking how the allied ship were retiring from the battle "Activate the Turret!"

"Captain! the radars couldn't find anything" The Captain stared with intentions of killing it's own subordinate "B-But! one of the cameras managed to film this thing look" The subornidate revealed a controller that made the screen show a repeat to see what did hit the first ship, it was a black silhouette that standed on the wing before it exploded

"A Girl!?" The Captain stared straightly at the video "Subordinate please zoom so I can see better!" the camera made a zoom to show near the responsible a little girl that the captain recognized "It's Her! the one who those three reported about!"

"Wait wait, are you talking about those three who are being tortured for lying?" the Subornidade made a confused expression

"Yes it looks exactly how they described, the black hair, the same weapon and same clothes!" the Captain noticed also another strange thing on her hands "wait zoom it a bit more" once again the screen zoomed until the image showed the culprit standing on the wing doing something with the hands "return 3 seconds and put it in slow motion! a max of 200000 frames" the video started and showed in slow motion the Girl was making with her hands words that the Captain managed to read "I am waiting for you at the other ship"

"Eh?" the Subordinate confused stared at the Captain "What did you say Captain?"

"She didn't attack this ship on purpose" the Captain said "Subordinate tell them to approach the Cargo ship now and prepare the Piercer!"

"AYE!"

* * *

 **Cargo Ship...**

"They must have already broke inside" Mr. Mon was waiting on a chair looking at outside

"Mr. Mon!" the guard from before once again this time frightened appeared "T-Three of the Four enemy ships were damaged and retired!"

"W-What!" Mr. Mon stood from his chair frightened

"S-Something crashed against their wings making them retire!" the guard was breathing and almost kneeling of fear

"Tch! If that thing hit us we are doomed! this ship isn't too resistant as the others" Mr. Mon was reflexing thinking about what to do "Hey! tell the pilots to force land, tell them there is something dangerous out there attacking!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait!" from another door Goldie entered "Don't land!"

"Goldie what are you talking about, we are in a great problems" Mr. Mon was scolding with fright at the Girl on front of him

"I was the one who attacked those ships!" the guard and Mr. Mon stared with great fear at Goldie "I am sorry but I couldn't destroy the fourth" Mr. Mon looked at the window to see the last ship wasn't retiring

"Don't tell them to retire! but tell the guards to get ready for a fight!" Mr. Mon ordered and the guard rushed to advice "And Goldie if you are this strong please watch to not hit this ship, and do your best to capture the Captain"

"I will, but please do me this favor" Mr. Mon looked at interest to what could be Goldie plotting "Please don't tell anyone about what happened today, and also tell the same to that guard" Mr. Mon was thinking

"I will keep it hidden" Mr. Mon agreed, he seemed to be totally calmed about his own decision "Now go and you will have your payment" Goldie placed her hand on her head as a militar and exit the room leaving Mr. Mon behind "I wish you luck"

* * *

 **Leading Ship...**

 ***thud***

 ***Thud***

 ***THUD***

 ***CRASH***

"For Arfoire! Kill every guard on there!" one of the troop Leaders shouted

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" the enemy faction began their move the shooters stood covered while the fighters moved fowards to hit the guards

"Don't Let them pass!" The Guard Leader shouted making all the guards she was leading raised their hands to the air

"RAAAAAAAAAA" the allied faction blocked the entrace, the both factions clashed their weapons all of them only had melee weapons rapiers, maces and knives

"This is really a mess up" Goldie sitting on one of the boxes watching the whole clash of the guards and the enemies, she was waiting for something to happen during the clash, until she heard a shoot "They are on a disadvantage" i from nowhere Goldie appeared behind the shooters and kicked on the head of the first stoling her weapon a rifle, she used the same to hit another of the shooters to do a backflip kick knocking out a third one, every single of the ranged troop already noticed she was here

"How did she get here!" one of the shooters who had a Musked said frightened

"Forget about it Kill her!" another one who had a plasma gun shouted

"mmmm..." Goldie waited them for shooting until she heards they began to fire against her "Fly Away!" she moved her both hands to the side making a powerful wind wave that launched all the members of the ranged troops away, the most of them ended up stacked against a wall the others were fainted on the broken crates, but the most unexpected was one who ended up on the roof "I have to advance I know they recieved my message" Goldie rushed through the corridors of the Ship founding some enemies guarding on some places they weren't any problem for her

"I see you reached this far yet!" Goldie arrived at a door, from her judgement it should be the Captain's room but in front there was someone in the way, "I won't let you go further!" the same girl summoned a Halberd and stood putting her arm on the front and the Haldberd behind "My name is Lana! and I am the captain's subordinate!"

"My name is Goldie" Goldie crouched having her right hand holding her cane "Nice to meet you"

"Hyaaah!" Lana jumped fowards to follow up with a fast spin attack that scratching the floor on the way, Goldie jumped back looking with interest at Lana for her attack

"(She is completely different from a monster from here or those three who I beat up time ago)" Goldie backflipped and jumped back to make a distance from her foe, who with a great determination she did a front flip and slash what this time grazed on Goldie's Coat, she in a hurry answered with a kick that was blocked by Goldie who spoke "I think it's my turn" Goldie threw Lana against the wall

"Goack!" Lana recieved a great damage from the strike she recieved, but she stood up shaking from the wounds, Lana instinctevly blocked a incoming attack that from Goldie who looked once again and answered by using her other leg to disarm Lana to grab her and threw her against the Floor "Ack! Rghhh!" Lana stood up once again

"(She has a great will of fight)" Goldie made a guarding pose waiting for something to happen, Lana looked and stepped foward making her pose the both stared each other "(She is hidding something)" Goldie feelt the Power of Lana growing

"Ascension!" Lana shouted making a white aura appear from her, Goldie feelt her power was growing and it was like that Lana's power was raising until it was Triplicated from her normal power "Raaaaargh!" Lana jumped foward and began to slash Goldie who was evading every single of the attacks until one of the attacks hit her, Lana connected with it a kick on Goldie's head and grabbed her hand to throw her away as revenge

"huh?" Goldie looked concerned at her clothing that was a bit scratched and dirty, "(This Megadimension has that rule activated, nice)" Goldie stood up from the ground and stared Lana who was still there with the same power "...Acceleration" Goldie didn't leave a second for Lana to react and appeared behind to land a strong barrage of hits what ended with a puch right on her torso

"That didn't hurt!" Lana stood once again like if nothing punched her but Goldie feelt something was off with Lana, her power was decreasing sightly

"You shouldn't push yourself that far" Goldie said and Lana looked more angered from her reaction

"I won't let you pass!" Lana hit the floor with her Halberd making a wave come from it that aimed at Goldie

"I will have to stop you then!" Goldie accelerated once again to this time finish the fight landing a hit on Lana's neck sending her right against the floor

"I won't... let you..." Lana stood up shaking using her Halberd to support herself "I..."

"Sleep" Goldie raised her hand and opened it, Lana in a moment feel asleep "That must be enough" Goldie noticed Lana was shivering, she must be in pain as seem "I am sorry I think I went too far" Goldie once again raised her hand that revealed a yellow aura that covered Lana healing her wounds, she seemed to be more relaxed now "The captain is Left" Goldie walked towards the door Lana was protecting

* * *

 **Control Room...**

"I see you finally arrived" the Captain said looking at the window "You made a great mess, you know how much does the repairing of those ships cost?" she turned arround to look at Goldie this time

"My job was escort the bussinessman until he was safe" Goldie did a step foward "Also you are stealing things that arent yours!"

"Fool, you don't know against who are you picking a fight" The Captain moved her robe that revealed her equipment, she had a black and crimson with white ornamented shoulder cape, a armor-like dress, it covered from the top of her chest until the nearest part of her waist, the dress part was grey with white ends, and the armor was white colored with grey spiked ornaments, she has also shoulders of the same color and arround the skirt of the dress there are 4 plates protecting her with the same color of the armor, instead of a belt she had a white long elastic cloth, her arms had grey long bracelet that almost reached the shoulders, her legwears were long boots that almost reached her knees, the both had plating on the front, they had a matching color on the armored dress also she had matching grey socks, her eyes were the interesting part were her eyes, one eye was red but the other instead was green, she did a step foward to show her shoulder plates "This symbol over here is from a criminal group ASIC"

"who is ASIC?" the Captain fell face agaisnt the ground at the question

"uuurgh!, forget about it you will die now" The captain summoned her weapon that impressed also Goldie it was a curve sword that had spike ends on the curved back part, "My name is Aura and I am one of the Captains of ASIC!" she stood showing a air of threatening against the one who ruined the plans "And you won't see the sun again!"

"My name is Gold-" Goldie stopped as she felt somebody managed to get behind her "Oooaaaah!" She recieved a direct hit from Aura who stood just where she feelt the presence just to see it got over her

 ***CLANK-CRASH***

"What's the matter weren't you the one who destroyed those ships!" She began to make force stomping Goldie's head as she stood there immovile "Tch! you were able to pass from my subordinate with that power! she is dissapointing" she kicked Goldie against a wall

"ouch ouch ouch!" Goldie stood like that a bit hurt "I can say you are good at catching someone offguard" Goldie's body began to be engulfed by a light that healed the wounds she recieved on her head "Let's continue!" Goldie made a kick fowards that made Aura crouch after noticing the speed"Behind!" Goldie backflipped doing a kick to hit Aura who blocked the kick after trying to do a back slash "I am not falling for it again"

"Hahaha!" Aura jumped back holding her sword this time preparing to use it "I think I understimated you for a bit" Aura began to glow until from her a white energy began to emmanate from her until her power raised "Dragon Fang!" Aura's sword began to glow and aura jumped doing a flip then making a energy slash

"!" Goldie jumped to the side evading the attack what behind her pierced the whole ship "You are really into killing me" Goldie shouted to Aura who began to grin

"Hehehehe! What already scaring from fighting" Aura commented

"..." Goldie closed her eyes and looked intimidating at Aura who didn't seem to hestiate a bit "Here I come" Goldie this time didn't run or dash instead she walked towards Aura who once again used her technique to dash at a high speed "Hyaaah!" Goldie turned arround to kick on Aura's face sending her away

"Kggck!" Aura stood up to see Goldie was in front of her to punch her in the torso "Gack!" Aura was sended straight to the wall and stood up thinking "(She isn't any kind of weak! She is too)" she didn't have any time to think only to evade the kick what was aiming toward her hace

"Behind you"

"Damn it!" Aura turned arround to cut the one who said that behind her but found nothing "W-What!?... Wait!" She clashed her sword against the attack that came from above, Goldie jumped back to use a wall as platform to impulse "You are wide open!" Aura slashed but in her view the whole world slowed as she saw Goldie evaded her slash while in mid air, Goldie was looking at her with a cocky smirk "Not in a Million of years!" Aura used her left leg to turn arround and this time hit Goldie who was send straight on the ground "*huff* (Even if I didn't recieve damage I am already too tired, I have to end this fast)" Aura walked towards to finish stabbing her sword against Goldie's back "DIE!"

"Now!" Goldie dissarmed aura kicking her weapon away and pointed her hand towards Aura, who already knew she was defeated "It's Over" a white energy formed in Goldie's hand and was sended as a direct hit against Aura who feelt a strong pain before the light ball exploded making a strong light that could be seen from the Cargo ship

"Gggghck... I..." Aura for a moment tried to wake up but ended falling against the ground meaning she passed out "..."

"Now I have to bring her to the Guards" Goldie walked before hearing something hitting the room, until from a side a hole appeared and Aura was grabbed to be pulled away from there "(Maybe not)" Goldie walked towards the hole to see the culprit, Lana who was grabbing her Captain while falling with the help of a parachute to save her from wounds "I will have to report this to Mr. Mon" Goldie walked away without having any intention of following the criminals

* * *

 **Lastation's Airport...**

"Thank you for helping the guards and defeating the foe" Mr. Mon shaked his hand with Goldie as thanks "I will tell the guild the about the good service you do, but as we promised!"

"You won't tell anything about my power!" Goldie closed her eyes grinning with holding her hands on her back "I hope to see you soon Mr. Mon!"

"I hope to see you soon too" Mr. Mon walked away being escorted by the guards who were on the plane before appearing over them and shouting "I already paid your travel back! just get on another Ship See you soon!" Mr. Mon this time hid between the guards

"so this is Lastation!" Goldie looked at the window the steampunk-like landscape before turning arround "I have to yet to complete my task" Goldie walked towards one of the receptors to get a ticket and walked inside the Ship towards Lowee waiting for her return to lowee "I will meditate during this travel to skip some time" Goldie began to meditate waiting

* * *

 **Outskirts of Lowee...**

"Lana you are..." Aura was being carried by her subordinate who was looking with pride

"I am at your orders always Captain" Lana was walking through the forest to reach some place "We will have you recovered soon" Lana smiled towards her Captain who closed her eyes and sleeped to wait their arrival

"Lana..."

* * *

 **Lowee's abandoned Mansion...**

"alright for luck this two last quests have the same location" Goldie looked at the items needed on one of them "A Fragment of dark rubi, a Dragon's Horn and also Zombie jelly... what?" Goldie was confused about the last item, but she ignored it and looked at the other quest "In this place sometimes there are followers of Arfoire doing rituals I have to stop them" Goldie looked further into the details"If I am not wrong those materials must be for that ritual and also I have to make sure they won't return to this place"

"Arfoire Arfoire..." From behind there was a horde of persons covering themselves with masks and robes they repeated the same while entering to the mansion, Goldie jumped high to reach a tree's branch and stood up there while watching their moves the one leading stopped and the others did the same but behind there were some desynchronized who bumped against each other

"Ahem! Now everyone following Arfoire It's time to make our ritual! inside" The leading cultist waved his hand and everyone followed him Goldie was left there thinking about a way to enter dramaticly

"That's it!" Goldie jumped inside a window of the mansion and used her Acceleration to move without being detected until she found the spot she waited there and sticked her ear on the floor to hear what was happening beneath her "Are they planning on eat some fries?" Goldie was confused but she once again tried to hear this time concentrating

"Welcome now as we always do a Group one D-pad cross!" everyone walked and made a D-Pad cross literally and began stood there "Group two and three! B and A" the other two groups made a circle with a B and another with a A

"What are they doing!?" Goldie was completely in a great bewilderment of what the hell was going on "hmmm..."

"Now everyone shout!"

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A!" nothing happened after doing that

"Are they cheating!?" Goldie was on a great mind break hearing the ritual below she sticked her head once again to hear this time to see if they are doing something without sense again

"Hey Hey! wrong pose that was to summon a light deity not a dark deity!" The leader shouted waving her book

"AAAUGH!"

"Enough of this, this is just too painfull to see" Goldie punched the floor breaking it and landed dramaticly on the middle of the ritual

"W-Who are you!" the Leader pointed her finger towards Goldie

"I am the one who will kick you away from this place" Goldie stood up and clenched her fists making a sadisctic face "So you have ten seconds of advantage"

"Kill her!"

* * *

 **a Long Massacre and Rampage Later...**

"...ugh..." the last of the cultist mumbled unconscious being grabbed by the robe by Goldie who seemed very pissed but the more terrifying thing was the blood and people stuck on the wall arround the place was leaved by cracks and some walls were pierced, the place was almost tearing down

"And... Where is the things you were about to use?" Goldie looked at the cultist with the most threatening look until the same pointed shivering the chest over there "A Classic of the Classics" Goldie left the cultist and it's group on there wounded and fainted some of them holding their torso with pain, Goldie was about to open the Chest but she had an idea "I always wanted to do this!" Goldie began to open while humming a song that everyone knows about from a game related to this nation... Dammit I broke the fourth wall

"shut up... already..." one of the suffering cultist mumbled

"CHALALALAAAA!" Goldie raised her hand at the air showing the items like if they were some kind of treasure even if she knows they are temporary "I am about to slap you" let's calm down for a bit... she walked outside the mansion leaving the cultists behind and looked arround if there was none near "Alright..." Goldie crossed her arms until she teleported away to someplace

"Finally... now we... can be at peace..." another cultist mumbled

* * *

 **Lowee... (Timeskip)...**

"I think I have money for days" Goldie looked at the card she recieved it says she had in total more than 70.000 of credits "I should get to buy something right... wait this feels the moment when something bad will happen!"

"Crap! she knows! Guards now!" from one of the corners someone shouted making a great ammount of guards surround Goldie

"And just like that now I did something bad somehow..." Goldie dissapointed at the predictable moment

"Worker of the Guild... Goldie you are under detention by petition of Lady Blanc for the supposed reasons of supposed conspiration against Lowee and attacking a worker of the basilicom!" one of the guards shouted reading a piece of paper he had on hand

"I give up..." Goldie raised her hands without hesitate

"You are going to have a long time of Judgement!" the guards got near Goldie and leaded her to the Basilicom for her judgement

 **...To be continued...**

* * *

 **I had a lot of problems in my study since I was on the last days of the year and I was forced to focus on them instead of updating this fanfic... but now the next chapter will be a great changes... first of all I will allow the 4th Wall breaking... second I will make the plot less predictable... and last Lana and Aura will be commonly ambushing Goldie during this arc, but not the next chapter of course they need to rest.**

 **and for third who is that strange person on that mountain... well when she is quite a beast but he will have importance later**

 **Lana represents the will of a Gamer with great perseverance**

 **Aura represents the speedrunning players who cannot enjoy completing a game**

 **Mr. Mon represents the compulsive farming of players**

 **and the person who appeared at the beggining... well that one is a secret but I will just say his work is watch who is travelling between Megadimensions and Dimensions and allow them to do that, his name wont be revealed until they've noticed him (so Never happening for him sadly...)**

 **and until the next chapter!**


End file.
